


Freezerburn Week

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: All my past/upcoming Freezerburn week one-shots





	1. The Trouble With Chowder

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU - Day One

Yang knew that the hate she felt for her soulmate was completely unjustified. It was by no means their fault, but that didn’t stop her from hating on them every time she looked down at the tattoo on her forearm.

“But everybody loves clam chowder.”

That wasn’t even true! She didn’t like clam chowder, but she guessed that had to be the reason for her soulmates first words and why she had to spend the rest of her life with the words “clam chowder” tattooed on her arm; it was beyond embarrassing.

Yang did her best to cover the tattoo as much as possible, opting to always wear long-sleeved shirts even in hot weather.  
When her tattoo had first appeared Ruby had been positively ruthless in her teasing.

“One day you will meet the clam chowder eating love of your life,” She grinned and poked her sisters shoulder, “Oh, how romantic.”

“Shut up,” Yang groaned. She had gotten used to it over the years and she honestly couldn’t blame her sister. If the positions have been reversed, she would have done exactly the same thing.

Their first year of high school rolled around and Yang was excited. She loved meeting new people and was happy about the idea of making new friends.

However, their first day at school didn’t go exactly to plan.

As ridiculous as it sounded Yang actually blamed her tattoo for her intense hatred for clam chowder. It wasn’t as if she hated the taste of the dish, but rather every time she saw somebody eating it she was filled with what her sister called “clam chowder related anxiety.” Could this person be the one? Were they going to say the words she had lived with on her skin all these years? It was exhausting and happened almost every time. Yang could only thank her lucky stars it wasn’t a more commonly eaten dish. The horror had it been something like, everybody loves chocolate, or hamburgers. She probably would have died of a heart attack by now. But luckily most of the time it was easily avoided.

Today, however, the universe had other plans.

Yang walked behind her sister into the school cafeteria. The place was packed out with students chatting happily whilst eating their lunch. Yang stood in the lunch line, her sister by her side when she felt herself being nudged in the stomach.

“Hey,” Ruby looked up at her, a twinkle mischief in her eyes, “Have you seen what’s on the menu?”

Yang sighed, she knew without even looking what it was going to be, but she looked anyway. Low and behold, there it was. Today’s special, Clam Chowder. Of all the luck.

She heard Ruby chuckle beside her, “Don’t worry probably hardly anyone will order it. Oh wait sorry that’s not true, I forgot that everyone loves clam chowder.”

Yang smacked her sister’s arm and laughed nervously. It was funny but right now she felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest.

Having retrieved their food, Yang looked around the cafeteria for some empty seats. She was pleasantly surprised to see her sister was correct, hardly anyone had ordered the clam chowder. She smiled at her sister, who grinned before heading for two empty seats nearby.

Of course, Ruby had to choose a table where one of its two occupants had ordered the dreaded dish.

At the table two girls sat eating their lunch. The black haired girl was eating a sandwich with one hand and turning the pages of her book with the other. She barely even looked up when they approach the table, clearly too absorbed in whatever she was reading.

Next to her sat a small girl with striking white hair. She was the clam chowder offender and looked up from her food when they approached.

“Mind if we sit here?” Ruby asked them.

The black haired girl looked up from her book and nodded, “Go right ahead.”

Ruby sat down but Yang was a little slowly off the mark. She stood quietly for a few moments before shaking her head and sitting down beside her sister. What was she going to do, shout “I’m not sitting next to no chowder eater!” and run squeaking into the night? No. Although from a moment it had been tempting.

“I’m Ruby, this is Yang.” Ruby said cheerily.

“I’m Blake,” Blake smiled before pointing at the girl next to her, “That’s Weiss.”

Weiss nodded. She clearly wanted to say something but her mouth was full of the devil’s chowder.

“It’s nice to meet you both!”

“Yeah,” Yang wheezed, causing both girls to raise their eyebrows. “Sorry, you know, first day nerves and all that.”

She felt the need to attempt to justify why she was acting so sketchy. She didn’t want the two girls to think she was weird.

“Yeah, plus the chowder shakes.”

Yang once again smacked her sister arm, “Shut up Ruby!”

Ruby immediately stopped talking and offered her an apologetic smile. She hadn’t meant to say that. She rarely teased her sister about her tattoo in front of others and certainly never people they had just met.

“Chowder shakes?” Blake asked, confused.

She just had to ask didn’t she? Yang stared draggers at her sister, who shrugged and mouthed the word “sorry”.

“I just don’t care for it that’s all.”

“But everybody loves clam chowder.”

And there it was.

Yang heard Ruby gasp beside her. It had happened, the small white haired girl sat in front of her had said the cursed words that had been the vain of her life.

A silence hung in the air, Ruby looked in shock, whereas Blake just looked even more confused.

It was at this moment that Yang had a thought. She had these godforsaken words on her arm for years, but Weiss obviously had a set of her own. Yang wondered what those words were. She had yet to speak so she had no idea what her first words to her apparent soulmate were going to be.

She studied the girl intensely. She had hated her soulmate ever since those words had appeared on her arm, but now, having this girl in front of her, Yang found all the hatred falling away. She was absolutely beautiful.

Despite that Yang had a devilish idea. She knew her next words were preordained. The universe itself knew what she was going to say, even before she did, however, would destiny allow her to privilege of some much deserved payback?

Yang felt her head spin. Would that even work? Could she engineer something delightfully ridiculous? She didn’t see why not. You can’t change destiny, but perhaps this exact scenario was playing out exactly how it was supposed to. Perhaps Weiss had something ridiculous tattooed on her body. A million thoughts shot through her mind all at once and her head was filled with the silliest nonsense her mind could conjure up.

Yang stared at the girl and their eyes met. She really was stunning; Yang couldn’t help but feel a sudden unexpected swell of pride. This girl was her soulmate? Clam Chowder related resentment aside, she felt like she hit the jackpot.

Without giving it another moments thought Yang opened her mouth to speak.

“You have beautiful eyes,” She breathed before her own eyes widen in shock. That hadn’t been what she meant to say! What happened to all the delightful nonsense!?

Weiss equally stunned and blushed heavily before looking away.

Yang chuckled to herself. So much for payback but quite honestly she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. Weiss had the most adorable blush.

The awkwardness of the moment was broken when Ruby started chuckling beside her. She looked over to see her sister grinning like a fool; she couldn’t help but join her.

Across the table Weiss rolled up her sleeve and looked down at her tattoo.

“You have beautiful eyes” It caused Blake to let out a soft “ohhh”

Yang did the same and Blake and Ruby both laughed.

Weiss examined Yang’s tattoo and reached out to gently caress it with tentative fingers. She sighed heavily. “I feel like I should apologise for that.”

Yang smiled softly at her. Her skin tingled slightly at the feel at the girl’s gentle touch. Their eyes met yet again and Yang sighed happily. Right now she didn’t care about the tattoo, about how much embarrassment if had caused her. She was face to face with her soulmate and at that moment she could feel nothing but happiness.

Maybe clam chowder wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Snowballs and Pouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day - Day Two

Being raised in Atlas Weiss was certainly accustomed to cold weather, however, that didn’t stop her from thoroughly enjoying the walking heater that was her girlfriend. In fact, that’s precisely what she was doing at that exact moment.

Yang was sat with her back resting against the headboard of Weiss’ bed, occasionally snuggling her nose against the back of her neck as Weiss rested between her legs. Yang made for an extremely comfortable pillow, unsurprisingly.

Weiss sighed in contentment. This was certainly an excellent way to spend a cold snowy Saturday afternoon. Snuggled in each other’s arms, exchanging light conversation and stealing the occasional kiss, it was perfect.

“You hair smells good, did you change your shampoo?” Yang asked, exhaling deeply as if to prove her point, “I mean not that it didn’t smell good before.”

Weiss chuckle light and turned in Yang’s arms to face her. “Well, you seem to like coconut a lot, so, yeah.” She blushed slightly as if embarrassed to admit she changed her hair care products based on her girlfriend’s preferences.

She received a soft chuckle and a gentle kiss on the lip before Yang responded, “You don’t need to change anything for me. You. Are. Perfect.”

The pair continued to snuggle and exchange gentle torches before the comfortable silence was abruptly broken by a loud thud hitting the dorm-room window.

“The hell was that?” Yang gently lifted Weiss off her and walked over to the window. The sight that greeted her was enough to make her laugh out loud.

Am extremely disgruntled looking Blake sat in the snow, rubbing her head and looking close to flying into a murderous rage. In front of her was a grinning Ruby, who looked to be attempting to use herself as a human shield to block her teammate from a barrage of incoming snowballs.

Yang opened the window for a better view, chuckling when she heard Weiss grumble from behind her.

“What are those dorks up to now?” She asked, coming to stand next to Yang, who was now leaning out of the window.

From the far side of the yard, Yang got a fleeting glimpse of her team-mates opponents. Nora and Jaune had made themselves a wall fort entirely out of snow and were hurling snowballs from behind it.

“An epic battle it seems.” Yang grinned, watching as Ruby throw a particularly large snowball, landing a direct hit to the side of Jaune’s head.

“Take that Arc! Team RWBY will not be defeated!”

Yang grinned and chuckled at her sister’s playful antics before moving to sit on the window ledge. She patted her lap, beckoning for Weiss to join her.

Weiss looked as though she was considering the offer before heading to the bed to retrieve a blanket. She wrapped it around herself and cuddled against her girlfriend’s front on the ledge. There wasn’t a lot of room and Weiss was seriously worried for a moment that they might topple out of the window, but she trusted Yang to keep her safe.

Weiss smiled when she felt Yang’s whole body shake with laughed at the sight of her little sister body blocking three more snowballs.

“Why isn’t Ruby using her semblance?” she asked, before joining Yang in a laugh when Ruby attempted to drag a reluctant Blake to her feet.

“My guess would be a no semblance rule” Yang replied, kissing the top of her girlfriends head, “If you think about it would give Nora and Jaune a huge disadvantage.”

Weiss did think about it and realized that Yang was right. If Ruby had used her semblance it was likely not a single snowball would hit her, same could likely be said for Blake. However, Jaune had yet to unlock his semblance and Nora’s was pretty much useless in this scenario. Weiss shook her head with an annoyed sigh at the realization of just how much thought she had just poured into the logistics of something as juvenile as a snowball fight.

The battle below continued and both girls watched as Blake, now on her feet, joined the fray. The girl was wrapped up in far more lays of clothing then any of them had ever seen her in. She was wearing a large coat with a fur-lined hood and instead of her trademark bow, on her head was a black and purple beanie hat, along with black gloves and huge fur-lined snow boots. With her current get up, plus the look of clear annoyance on her face, Weiss had to admit she looked pretty adorable.

“How did Ruby talk her into this?” Weiss asked with a laugh, watching Blake throw several snowballs with the same determined to look she’d seen many times on the girl’s face during real combat situations. The snowballs hit their mark, sending Nora to the ground when a thud.

Nora’s painful moan, that sounded more like an overly dramatic death rattle was followed by a fit of laughter from both Ruby and Jaune.

“Stop laughing and avenge me, Jaune! Avenge me!”

Chaos ensued, with snowballs flying in every direction.

“My sister can be pretty persuasive,” Yang Laughed when Blake pinned Nora to the ground and bombarded her with short-range snowball attacks. “She most likely used that adorable pout of hers.”

“I thought that only worked on you,” Weiss replied, chuckling to herself, “I didn’t realize Blake was susceptible.”

“Blake’s a big softie at heart,” Yang smirked, “like someone else I know.”

Weiss huff but smiled regardless, “Say what you want Xiao Long, Ruby will never get me with that pout, I am immune.”

“Suuure,” Yang laughed, hugging her girlfriend close. “What about my adorable pout, are you immune to that?”

Weiss smirked, “That’s classified information.”

“Oh ho, keeping your cards close to your chest I see, smart move.” Yang laughed.

They continued to watch the snowball fight taking place below them. Ruby was now instructing Blake to watch her back as she attempted to quickly build a fort to match her opponents but was halted when she was pelted with several snowballs from behind.

“Oh, the tables have turned,” Yang said with a smile, “backups here.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Weiss replied.

Nora and Jaune cheered at the sudden appearance of their other to team-mates, who proceeded to focus their attacks on the young team leader.

“Uh oh,” Yang watched as Ruby called a halt to the battle and started running towards the entrance to the school, “I think we are about to the drafted.”

“No way! I am not going out there.” Weiss said, jumping off her girlfriend and stand with her hands on her hips. “It is cold and wet. I want to stay in here with you.”

Yang smiled and stood up, moving to pull Weiss into her arms, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and gently kissed her. “I don’t think it’s going to be easy to get out it.”

Weiss huffed. “We can make up an excuse.”

“We could pretend to be, you know,” Yang winked, looking over to the bed and wigging her eyes brows. “No way she would come in here them.”

“I don’t want her thinking we are in here doing that!” Weiss said, smacking her arm.

“She knows we do it. She walked in on us twice.”

“Do not remind me!” Weiss glared, receiving a hearty laugh from her girlfriend.

Suddenly, the dorm room door flung open and Ruby entered with a grin on her face.

“Yang and Weiss your services are required!” Ruby shout, pumping her fist in the air.

“My services are spoken for,” Yang replied, pointing at Weiss and grinning at her sister.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, “We are not going out there Ruby, it’s cold.”

Ruby frowned, “But team RWBYs honor is at stake.”

“It’s a snowball fight, our honor will survive.”

And there it was, the pout. The dreaded pout that could bring a grown man to his knees. Of course, Weiss wasn’t worried though; she was, after all, immune. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, was already visually crumbling under the onslaught.

“Ruuuuby,” Yang moaned. It was so hard to resist.

Ruby picked it up a notch. She eyes growing impossibly big, her bottom lip sticking out. Even Weiss would feel her defenses beginning to crumble.

“But I want to spend time with my favorite partner and the best sister in the whole world ever.”

That did it, Weiss could already tell, Yang was gone. She watched as her girlfriend moved across the room and placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I’m in.”

“Yes!” Ruby cheered before looking at Weiss, “Come on, pleaaaase.”

“No.” She wasn’t going to give in. She wasn’t going out there. If cuddles with Yang were off the table she could at least a stay warm and maybe catch up on some homework.

Then it happened, Weiss was suddenly on the receiving end of a Xiao Long/Rose pout double team attack. Yang’s weren’t quite as powerful as Ruby’s but somehow coming from her girlfriend it seemed to hit harder and the combination of both was a force to be reckoned with. Weiss felt herself slipping.

“Pleeease Weiss, we would miss you,” Yang said, allowing a small smirk to momentarily disrupt her pout when she saw Weiss wince. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“You are a traitor Yang Xiao Long,” Weiss said, shaking her head, “I will not forget this.”

Yang grinned, “Is that a yes?”

“Fine,” Weiss said with a huff. She supposed an hour wouldn’t hurt. She could punish Yang later.

“Yay!” Ruby cheered, “See you down there,” She shouted, running out of the room to join her other team-mate.

Yang smirked at Weiss, “Classified information, hm?”

“Shut up and get my coat, you brute.”

Yang laughed and did as she was told. She knew she was going to pay for that later but right now she would defend team RWBY’s honor and return to warm cuddles after. Once she was done having her butt kicked of course.


	3. The Sweetest Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studying - Day Three

Weiss had always been an excellent student. She studied hard and for the most part thoroughly enjoyed the process of excelling academically. This week, however, even she would admit, she was pushing herself a little too hard. She was completely exhausted.

This hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of her team of course and it was being noticed at that precise moment.

Yang watched with concern as her girlfriend sat on her bed clearly trying to keep her eyes open and focused on the textbook in her hands. She looked moments away from passing out. She’d known Weiss was nervous about the coming end of year finals but this was getting ridiculous.

She also couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit neglected lately. It wasn’t Weiss’ fault. They were all studying pretty hard lately, but Weiss had been taking it to a whole new, and frankly insane, level. Yang missed her girlfriend and she could no longer sit by and watch her work herself into exhaustion.

With a plan formulated, Yang left the room to pick up some supplies. Weiss was going to rest and relax, and she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

A while later she returned, a brown paper bag in her arms. She had hoped to find her girlfriend asleep on returning but no such luck. Weiss was in exactly the same position as when she had left, still struggling to stay conscious, as she stared at her textbook with tired eyes.

Yang approached her, placing her bag on the floor, she sat next to Weiss on her bed.

“Hi,” Yang said, gently caressing her girlfriend’s knee.

She received a small grant in response.  
“Okay, that’s it!”

Suddenly the textbook was gone, Yang whipped it out of her hands and flung across the room.

“Hey!”

Ignoring her girlfriend’s protest, Yang grabber her feet and pulled her down the bed and onto her back. She crawled over the slightly shell-shocked girl, her hands at either side of her head.

“Now listen here you.” With Weiss now trapped under her, Yang spoke in a firm yet gentle tone. “You’re working too hard, enough. This is an intervention.”

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t think this is how interventions generally work.”

“Well, this is Xiao Long style.”

Yang pressed her body down when she felt the smaller girl start to struggle under her.

“Yang, get off me.”

“Nope,” Yang smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. “Listen, Weiss, please. You have been working too hard and I’m asking, please rest? Just for a few hours.”

Weiss felt her annoyance slipping away under the loving eyes of her girlfriend.

“Besides, I miss you.” Yang softly kissed her on the lips and it was so sweet that Weiss felt the last of her resolve melting away under the tender affection.

She couldn’t think of a single reason to deny the girls request. She was extremely tired and that was even more apparent since Yang had pulled her into a lying position. She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Fine,” Weiss smiled, "a few hours.”

Yang cheered and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Yes! okay, stay there. No sitting up.”

Weiss did as she was told but looked down suddenly when she felt her shoes being removed. She lay back and allowed Yang to continue. It felt a little strange but also nice being taken care of this way.

Shoes now on the floor Weiss felt the bed drip and Yang was over her again, this time reaching behind her to the zip of her dress.

Weiss was about to protest when she heard Yang chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’m not getting any ideas,” Yang smirked. “I know you’re too tired for any shenanigans.”

“I certainly don’t appreciate you calling our lovemaking shenanigan.,” Weiss replied with a small grin.

The dress now completely removed, Weiss lay on the bed in only her underwear. She watched Yang walk over to the wardrobe, returning with a large yellow tee shirt with her own emblem on the front.

“Put this on,” Yang handed her the tee shirt.

Weiss looked it over with a raised an eyebrow, “but this is yours.”

“I know,” Yang replied, smiling softly, “you’re going to be super comfortable in that, with the added bonus of looking completely adorable.”

“So, all this is just a plan to get me into your clothes so you can coo over how cute I look?” Weiss asked with a chuckle. She pulled the tee-shirt over her head.

“Guilty, lock me up and throw away the key,” Yang replied with a chuckle.

Weiss had to admit her girlfriend was right the oversized tee shirt was extremely comfortable and due to the height difference, it was almost the same length of her nightgown. She sat up a little too make an attempt to straighten it out but found it was impossible to keep it from falling off one off one shoulder.

“Wow, okay. Not just adorable,” Yang said. She leading closer so their faces were inches apart. “Also sexy, incredibly sexy.”

“Yang!” Weiss blushed heavily and looked away. It didn’t seem to matter how long they had been together or how many times they had been intimate with each other, Yang never failed to have this effect on her. “Cut it out, no funny business.”

Yang laughed and kissed her before getting up from the bed to retrieve the brown paper bag from the floor.

“Okay, now don’t even try to tell me you’re not hungry because I know for a fact you have not eaten since this morning.” Yang proceeded to pull various items of food out of the bag.

“Well, yes I am, but surely you’re not suggesting we eat on my bed?” Weiss asked, watching as various items of snack food piled up around her. “That’s completely uncivilized.”

“Weiss don’t tell me you have never had a duvet day?”

“Duvet day?” Weiss asked, “I have no idea what that is.”

Yang attempted to feign shock but ended up chuckling, “Then consider this an education.”

“I thought the idea was not to study.”

Yang laughed and handed her girlfriend some of the food before moving to sit beside her against the headboard. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the bed.

“I concede your point, but this is a much more relaxing and enjoyable lesson.” Yang grabbed a chocolate bar from in front of her, breaking off a small piece. “We are going to sit right here, eat and after we are going to cuddle.” She offered the piece of chocolate to her girlfriend, coaxing her to open her mouth to feed it to her.

Weiss happily accepted the chocolate with a happy sigh. It was good and she leaned over to offer her girlfriend kiss as thanks.

This carried on for a while longer both girls enjoying light conversation over their food. Every now and then Yang would insist on feeding her and Weiss would happily accept. This wasn’t something she would ordinarily consider doing but she had to admit it was extremely enjoyable.

Hours later and Weiss lay in her girlfriend’s arms, sighing in utter contentment as she felt sleep taking her. Yang peppered her face and neck with gentle kisses and whispered words of love and affection into her ear as she gently drifted off to sleep.

Definitely, the best lesson Weiss had ever had.


	4. A Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Date: Day Four (Modern day AU)

Weiss couldn’t remember a time she had been quite this bored. She fiddled with her napkin, trying in vain to concentrate on what her date was saying. The young woman across from her was talking rather enthusiastically about geometric rock formations of all things; Weiss could practically feel her brain melting out of her ears.

Why she agreed to this date she didn’t know. Truth was she was just tired of her nonexistent love life and had jumped at the chance to stretch her dating muscles. More fool her.

The girl was certainly attractive enough and definitely fell into the category of “her type” but boy was she boring.

“Isn’t that the girl you work with Weiss?” Her date asked, pointing to the bar of the restaurant.

Weiss blinked and shook her head, quickly trying to act as though she’d been paying attention. She turned to look where her date was pointing.

It was indeed one of her coworkers. Weiss barely knew the girl but she had seen her around the office, she was pretty hard to miss.

“Yes, she works in my building I believe.” Weiss replied, slipping her wine.

“Are you not going to say hello?”

Weiss thought about it for a moment. She wondered if it would be considered rude not to at least say hello to the girl, they did work together after all. However, she didn’t know her all that well. In all the years they had worked in the same office, they had spoken maybe a hand full of times and never anything more than day to day pleasantries.

“I guess I should,” Weiss nodded and excused herself from the table, heading over to the bar. If nothing else it got her away from the mind-numbingly dull conversation.

It looked as though Yang was also on a date. The man she was talking to kept trying to put his arm around her. Weiss took note of the fact that Yang didn’t seem particularly pleased by his advances.

“Hello,” Weiss approached her, offering a small wave, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to say hello.“

"Weiss?” Yang smiled, “Schnee, right?”

“That’s right; we work in the same building.” Weiss said, feeling a little awkward. “I’m in accounting.”

“Of course,” Yang offered her hand, “Yang Xiao Long, human resources.”

Weiss nodded, she had remembered the girl’s name but it was still nice of Yang to assume she hadn’t, that could have potentially saved her from a potentially awkward situation.

“Excuse me doll face, I’m gonna hit the can.” Yang’s date slammed his bottle down on the bar and walked off towards the men room.

Yang sighed and sips her own beer. She rubbed her forehead. “I’m so close to just walking right now out of here I can tell you. This is the worst date!”

Looking back at her date Weiss felt a pang of sympathy, she could definitely relate. Although from the little she had seen Yang’s date looked far worse.

“I’m not having a great one myself if I’m honest.”

Yang eyes followed where she was looking to her date still sat at their table smiling across at them. Yang offered her a small wave before looking back at Weiss.

“She seems alright, what’s the problem, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t want to sound unkind, but,” Weiss sighed, looking back nervously and lowering her voice, “she’s really boring.”

Yang chuckled and Weiss couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well, try my date;” Yang said with grin, “He’s already tried to grope me three times before we even got to the parking lot.”

Weiss couldn’t help but gasp. She couldn’t believe anyone would be so rude as to do such a thing. Whatever happened to chivalry?

Seeing Weiss’ reaction, Yang smiled, “Don’t worry I can handle him, I’ll knock his lights out if it pushes his luck too far.”

That was good to know and Weiss could easily believe it, Yang looked more than capable. The girl was lean but toned. She definitely looked like she could handle herself.

“Well, I suppose I should get back to my date,” Weiss said. She really didn’t want too. If she was honest with herself she was having more fun in the last few minutes talking to Yang than she had all night.

Yang seemed to sense her reluctance and honestly she more than shared it.

“This may be a far out idea but hear me out,” Yang said, moving closer, “We are both on train wreck dates, so how about you invite me and my date to join you? Maybe we can make this evening somewhat more bearable.”

It was an intriguing idea, and Weiss seriously considered it. It was a little strange considering she barely knew Yang but she was easy to talk too and with her there maybe this evening wouldn’t be quite as tedious.

“I can agree to that,” Weiss said with a smile. This may be a bad idea but at this point she was past caring. The evening was already a total bust.

“Great, I’ll come join you when my date gets back.”

Weiss nodded and headed back to her table. This would certainly be interesting.  
...........

Well, this was interesting. Weiss laughed as Yang tried for the fourth time to explain the meaning behind her joke to her date. The man was as dumb as a box of rocks.

“If you’re not in prison.” She said again, as if repeating punchline would suddenly bring clarity to its meaning. “Like you wouldn’t want sex in prison.”

Weiss chuckled. The joke was highly inappropriate, and far more lowbrow than her usual taste in humour but there was just something about the way Yang told it that amused her far more than she would have expected.

“Yeah I don’t get it Blondie.” The man shrugged, “look it’s getting late, we getting out of here or what?”

That was the third time he had tried to get Yang to leave with him, Weiss had a pretty good idea why. Yang looked entirely unamused, but not in the least bit intimidated.

“Chill your tits bro,” Yang laughed, smirking; “I wanna tell Weiss about this guy Randy from payroll.”

This is how it had been for the last hour or so. Yang’s date was trying to get her to leave and Weiss’ date had become a barely non-existent entity, completely drowned out by the far more interesting people around her. Weiss couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl, Yang had basically hijacked her date, but it was hard to feel bad when she was having so much fun.

Yang was absolutely fascinating. She had been regaling Weiss with tales of various people that worked in there office. Weiss had never realized she worked with such interesting characters. She had a tendency to keep herself to herself at work.

“Geez, is that all you chickens cluck about?” The man asked with a frown. “Forget this, if you’re not coming home with me I’ll head to the bars and find someone that will.”

Yang sneered at him, “Don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out.”

With an uncomfortable squeak of his chair as he pushed it away from the table, Yang’s date walked abruptly across the restaurants and out the doors.

“Wow, where on earth did you meet that charming gentleman?” Weiss asked sarcastically.

Yang chuckled and shook her head, “in a bar, he seemed pretty nice at the time, but then again I was pretty drunk. That’ll learn me.”

Weiss suddenly became very aware that there was now only three of them. This could be awkward. Luckily Yang had the same thought.

“Maybe I should head home,” Yang said with a sad smile, “I’ll leave you ladies to finish your date.”

With a sigh, Weiss nodded. She didn’t want Yang to leave but what else could she do? It would be rude to neglect her date any more than she already had.

Bidding her farewells, Yang left, leaving Weiss alone again with an evening of riveting conversation to look forward to…Oh joy.  
............

Gathering up her paperwork and placing it in her filing cabinet, Weiss cleared her desk for the day. It had been a long one and she was definitely ready for a hot bath and a good book.

“Not interrupting am I?”

Weiss jumped and spun round to come face to face with Yang who seemed rather amused.

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

Yang chuckled and sat on the edge of her deck. “Clearly. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Weiss smiled. She hadn’t seen Yang since their terrible double date and she was a little surprised by how much that had bothered her. It had only been three days but she felt an urge to see the girl again.

“So, how did the rest of your date go?” Yang asked, smirking slightly as if she already knew the answer.

“Absolutely dreadful.” Weiss sighed, but chuckle quietly. It hadn’t gonna any better after Yang left. In fact if anything it was worse. Weiss had tried to hold a conversation with her date but they had absolutely nothing in common, it was like trying to get blood from a stone.

“Well, that’s because I wasn’t there to regale you with fascinating anecdotes.” Yang replied with a grin, “In fact, speaking of, I never did get to finish my story about the intrepid Randy from payroll.”

Weiss nodded, “Indeed you didn’t, what about him?”

Yang grinned and stood up, “nah, the stories too long, how about I tell you over dinner?”

Weiss raised her eyebrows. Was Yang asking her out on a date? It certainly seemed so. She felt a jolt of excitement at the prospect of spending more time with her.

“I can agree to that.”

“Great! Tomorrow night?” Yang waited until she saw Weiss nod before heading for the day. “See ya then, doll face.”

Weiss chuckled and waved her off. Maybe accepting that date hadn’t been such a bad idea after all, it had led to a far more promising one. Every cloud has a silver lining.


	5. The Pleasures of None Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five   
> (Modern day AU) This isn't completely in the spirit of the prompt but I tired. To be perfectly honest, fake relationship isn't a trope I'm overly familiar with. Hopefully, it didn't miss the mark too much.

“I can’t believe this, Blake!”

“Weiss calm down, please. You going to burst a blood vessel.”

Oh, she was mad, really mad. Of all the stupid, idiotic ideas her roommate had ever had this was by far the most startlingly ridiculous.

“I don’t need your help finding a date!”

“I beg to differ,” Blake replied with a small smirk. “Three years I have been your roommate and not once have I ever seen you go out on a date.”

Weiss sunk down into her office chair. She had to admit Blake was right, her dating life was a little lackluster. She was a successful businesswoman; she simply didn’t have time for such matters.

“So, you think that gives you the right to set me up on a date without even asking me?” Weiss asked, clearly annoyed.

“Absolutely.” Blake sat on the edge of her friend’s desk. She didn’t often venture into her housemates home office but the date in question was due to arrive within the hour. “I refuse to spend another Saturday night playing monopoly with you.”

“You like monopoly,” Weiss replied, trying not to sound too offended.

“Yes, I do, however, you need to get out more.” Blake got up from the desk and started pacing the room. “Not spend the evening grumbling about getting a go directly to jail card.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Weiss retorted with a small smirk of her own.

Blake sighed and chuckled lightly, “We are not talking about me.”

“Okay, you made your point.” Weiss sighed, getting up from her seat.

“Good, then go get ready. Your date is in an hour.”

“WHAT!?”

Blake almost laughed but held it back; she was already skating on extremely thin ice.

“You should wear the white dress with the gold trim, she’ll like that.”

“She?” Weiss’ eyes widened in shock. Blake may have been her best friend but sometimes she really did have to fight the urge to smack her right upside the head.

“Don’t try that one with me Weiss,” Blake smirked. “We live together, I’ve seen your internet history.”

If it was possible for her eyes to get any wider they did now. Weiss blushed, cursing under her breath. Damn it all, she knew she should have password protected her laptop.

“Remind me why we’re friends.”

“Because I keep you humble.”

Weiss sighed. As much as she knew Blake had a point about her dating life, she really didn’t have any desire to spend the evening with somebody she hadn’t even met.

“Blake, I really don’t want to do this,” Weiss said, her tone softening.

“Weiss relax, all joking aside, this isn’t really a real date,” Blake added calmly. “She’s a friend and I told her your dating life was a bit, well, not great and she agreed to let you practice on her.”

“How very reassuring,” Weiss replied sarcastically. “Not to mention humiliating.”

“Yang doesn’t mind, she needed a night out anyway.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “And what will you be doing this evening whilst I’m out on the town enjoying fresh lobster with a side of pity.”

“Lobster, nice” Blake retorted, “not a cheap date, hm?. Will she get champagne too?”

“Shut up and answer my question, Belladonna.” Weiss grumbled in annoyance.

Blake chuckled lightly and made her way to the door. “You’ll never know, my laptop is password locked.”

With that Blake was gone and Weiss was left to mentally prepare for her date that wasn’t a date. Thank you very much, Blake Belladonna.  
....

A few hours later and Weiss sat nervously in a restaurant across from her “date”. Blake had suggested the restaurant and Weiss had to admit her roommate had excellent taste. As it turned out dining establishments were not the only thing Blake had an eye for.

Weiss sat across from her date, Yang. The girl was an absolute knockout. She had been momentarily disappointed that this wasn’t a real date.

Very little conversation passed between them. It seemed for some reason Yang was just as nervous as she was.

Weiss took a sip of her wine and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m not much of a talker, but I’m guessing Blake already told you that.”

Yang smiled and took a swig of her bottleneck beer. “Well, that’s why we’re here right? Blake said you were a bit rusty and to be perfectly honest it’s been a while since I’ve been out on a date.”

Weiss shook her head, “I can’t imagine you finding it difficult to get a date?”

“You would be surprised,” Yang chuckle. “People are normally too nervous to ask me.”

Weiss could understand that, Yang was absolutely gorgeous. She could see how some people might find that intimidating.

“So, how do you know Blake?” Weiss asked. If she was stuck here all evening she figures she may as well make the most of it and get to know the girl, she seemed perfectly nice. “I mean I have known Blake for years and she’s never mentioned you.”

“We were high school friends,” Yang replied with a smile. “We only met up again a few weeks ago.”

That made sense. Weiss remembered a few weeks back Blake had briefly mentioned running into an old school friend.

“What was she like in high school?” Weiss asked.

Yang chuckle. “Looking for some juicy dirt on her hm?”

Weiss had to laugh. Yang had seen right through her. Of course, that’s exactly why she’d asked, that and genuine curiosity.

“Can you blame me? You know how Blake can be.”

Yang nodded with a smirk, “Oh yes, but she wasn’t always like that.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“When I met her she was about as antisocial and withdrawn as they come. Head in a book and wouldn’t say boo to a goose.”

Weiss wasn’t all that surprised to hear this. Blake was fairly withdrawn socially but she had come along way.

“Took me years to break her out of her shell,” Yang continued, “Then she was endless fun, her wit could cut glass it’s so sharp.”

Weiss laughed. That was an understatement. “She’s really something isn’t she?”

Yang chuckled and sipped her beer, “Oh yes.”

The pair continued to talk and laugh over food and Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find Yang was extremely easy to talk to. She couldn’t remember a time she had felt this at ease on a date. Maybe it was because it wasn’t a real date, or maybe it was Yang, but it didn’t matter. Weiss was enjoying herself, that’s all that mattered for now.

“So then the guy said, move your motorcycle blondie or I’ll move you!”

“What a brute,” Weiss shook her head at Yang’s story. “Also, Blake didn’t tell me you ride a motorbike.”

“Yeh, bumblebee! My pride and joy,” Yang grinned and Weiss found herself giggling. The look on her face when she talked about her motorbike reminded Weiss of those new mothers cooing about their newborn. “Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime.”

Weiss felt a sudden jolt of excitement but quickly realized it wasn’t about the prospect of riding Yang’s bike. “Oh, I was under the impression this was sort of a one-off deal.”

For the first time that night Weiss could see a small blush spread across Yang’s face but she didn’t say anything.

With the check paid, Weiss insisted on paying, of course, the two girls left the restaurant.

“So, I know we met here, but are you getting a taxi back?” Yang asked a little nervously. “Maybe we could share.”

“Actually I walked, we only live a few blocks away.”

“Ah, in that case, please allow me to walk you home.”

Weiss smiled. She didn’t see any reason to decline the offer and besides it was still early, part of her was sad to see this night come to an end.

“I would like that.”

They continue to talk and honestly, Weiss felt they arrived at her home to quickly for her liking. She was enjoying Yang’s company immensely.

“So, Weiss,” Yang said, now stood outside their apartment building. “I realize this wasn’t really a date, but I wanted to ask would you be opposed to the idea-”

“Not at all!” Weiss winced, she hadn’t meant to answer that quite as enthusiastically. She had a pretty good idea of what Yang was asking her but now she could only hope she hadn’t embarrassed herself by misreading the situation.

Yang laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “So you will go on a real date with me?”

Weiss just nodded, shuffling her feet. “I had a good time, I would like to do it again, for real I mean.”

“Great!” Yang smiled, “How’s next Saturday?”

“I believe I’m free, I may have to check my calendar,” Weiss replied. She was trying her best to hide the excitement in her voice.

“She’s free.”

Both girls looked up to find Blake leaning out of the window. “Her calendar says monopoly with Blake, but I can reschedule.”

“Shut your cake hole, Belladonna!”

Yang chuckled at the exchange. She turns back to Weiss and grins at her. “Then I’ll see you Saturday. Thank you for a lovely none date.”

Weiss smiled back, ignoring the fact that her housemate was still watching them. “You too Yang, good night.”

There was a little awkward shuffling before Yang walked away. Weiss looked up at her roommate, who was still hanging out of the window, smiling down at her.

“I’m going to kill you now, you know that right?”

Blake laughed lightly, “You love me.”

That may have been true, but it didn’t mean she was going to show her any mercy. Although maybe after she would buy Blake a small gift. Maybe.


	6. Embarrassment and Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach day - Day Six

When Ruby had suggested a team outing to the beach, Weiss had been reluctant. It was an incredibly hot day, and the sun was no friend to her skin. Even with the highest of factor sunscreen, Weiss knew for a fact she would burn and that wasn’t an experience she was fond of repeating. She felt her skin itch just remembering the last time.

Ruby, however, was not taking no for an answer. She had returned to the dorm room that morning with the biggest hat Weiss had ever seen and a sun umbrella. There were no excuses; she was going to the beach.

Yang was excited, of course, bouncing around the dorm room with her sister like two kids in a candy store as they were throwing things into a large bag.

“I’m going to build a sandcastle so epic it’ll put Schnee manor to shame.”

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby, “I highly doubt that.”

Blake was less enthusiastic about the whole affair and had only grabbed two books and a pair of sunglasses for the outing.

“You’re not going to read the whole time Blake!” Ruby complained, “You’re going to help me and Yang build Schnee manor 2.0.”

“Please stop calling it that,” Weiss replied, grabbing her bag. This was going to be a long day she just knew it. “And let’s go, I wanna get this over with.”

It wasn’t that Weiss disliked the beach. Her sensitive skin aside she enjoyed the nice weather but thinking about the after effects of burned skin and sand in places she didn’t know she had was something of a mood killer.

“Don’t worry Weiss, this is going to be the best day ever!”

Weiss certainly couldn’t fault Ruby for her enthusiasm.  
....  
The beach was busy, although not to an uncomfortable degree. As soon as the four girls arrived they quickly scouted out four available deckchairs and lay claim to a patch of sand.

Ruby, who had opted to wear a tight red tank top and black shorts for the outing and immediately plopped herself down on the sand to begin work on the aforementioned epic sandcastle.

Blake was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit with a purple stripe running down the side. She quickly lay herself down on a deckchair, putting on her sunglasses and pulling out a book.

Yang had disappeared soon after they arrived.

Weiss looked around the beach from under her hat. She felt a little silly. The light blue sun hat Ruby had given her was something of an eyesore but it did provide adequate shade. She was at least thankful that Ruby had the good mind to select the correct color since it matched very well with her blue and white one-piece bathing suit.

She scanned the surrounding area, looking for their missing teammate.

“Where is Yang?”

Blake looked up from her book and shrugged, “She muttered something about ice and then disappeared, I don’t know.”

“Ohhh, maybe she’s getting ice cream!” Ruby cheered from behind a large pile of shapeless sand, “I hope so.”

“It’s more likely she’s gone somewhere to change into her swimsuit,” Blake replied before turning back to her book.

Weiss sat down on the deckchair beside Blake, “Why didn’t she wear it under her clothes like we did?”

“Because Yang’s hot.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Weiss said with a small chuckle.

Blake’s eyes suddenly widened and she realized what she had said “No! I didn’t mean it like that, I mean temperature wise.”

Weiss smirked slightly, which earned her a huff from the girl beside her.

“What I mean,” Blake continued, “is that Yang has a high body temperature. She can’t afford to wear anything more under her clothes without risking heat stroke.”

“Well, you certainly seem to have a lot of information about what’s going on under Yang’s clothes.” Weiss laughed.

“Jealous, Schnee?” Blake smirked. She wasn’t about to let Weiss get the upper hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Weiss started, “I just mean…”

“What are you two talking about?” Ruby shouted from behind her pile, which was now looking far more castle shaped.

“Oh nothing Ruby, you just get back to working on Schnee Manor there.” Blake shouted back with a smile.

“Would everyone stop calling it that!” 

“Stop calling it what?”

All eyes turned to see Yang standing with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

Suddenly the world stood still, or at least it did to Weiss. There may have been talking, cheering, hell even a few nuclear explosions and the dust heiress probably wouldn’t have noticed them. She could only focus on Yang.

Yang had indeed been to change into her bathing suit and what a suit it was. The bright yellow two-piece bikini hugged her figure in an almost scandalous way that was bordering on inappropriate. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head which seemed to draw far more attention to the contours of her slender neck right down to her…

Every coherent thought that ever existed seemed to fall flat dead and dribble out of her ears like mush.

She was staring, she knew she was staring but god help her if she had absolutely, positively no idea how to stop. Yang just looked so incredible that it was impossible to look away.

She had no idea how much time had passed but once she was finally able to pull herself out of the seemingly hypnotic trance, she was suddenly very aware of three sets of eyes trained directly on her.

“I…ugm, hi.” Oh god, this was so unfair. Weiss had figuratively transformed into a horny teenager with a pair of binoculars and a good view of the girls’ changing rooms.

She looked around to see that of course, Blake was smirking. Ruby had turned bright red and was clearly trying not to giggle and Yang, Weiss dared not look at the girl again for fear of succumbing to her previous stupor.

She cleared her throat, quickly making an attempt to save some degree of dignity. “Nice swimsuit Yang, I like the, ugm, colour.”

Her eyes widened. She had never heard her voice sound that squeaky before, so much for dignity.

She heard Yang chuckle and considered asking Ruby to forgo her sandcastle making for a moment to dig her a large hole she could crawl into and die.

“Well, thank you, Weiss,” Yang said with a wink, “I like yours too, very sexy.”

Oh god, the horror, the pure unadulterated embarrassment of it all. Weiss was fairly sure she would spontaneously burst into flames at any moment and part of her would welcome it.

“Thank you.” Weiss wheezed and coughed into her hand nervously. “Ruby, hows Schnee manor coming along!?”

“I thought we were not allowed to call it that?” Ruby asked, still slightly red in the face.

Weiss jumped to her feet and joined Ruby next her sand castle. “Whatever. It looks good. How about I help you.”

At this point, Weiss was willing to do just about anything if it distracted the others from the conversation that had just taken place.

“Yang,” Ruby looked over at her sister, who was still grinning but had now taken up residence in Weiss’ abandoned deckchair. “Blake said something about you getting ice or something. What did you mean?”

Yang smirked and looked over at Weiss, who quickly averted her eyes and turning away. “Oh, no. I said I was going to get changed so I could blow the ice queens mind.

Weiss quickly spin around, so fast in fact that she inadvertently lost her footing and fell without any semblance of grace right on top of Ruby’s half made sand castle.

"Schnee Manor. Nooo!”

“Mission accomplished it seems,” Yang laughed, stretching out on her sun lounger with a self-satisfied grin.

From under her pile of sand, Weiss could feel two things at once: Embarrassment and sunburn. “I hate my life.”


	7. Not Allowed to be Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven - Phobias

“Oh my god!”

Weiss nearly dropped her hair hairbrush, she had never heard Yang voice sound quite like that in all the time she had known her. It was the girliest screech she had ever heard.

Within moments Weiss throw the bathroom door open. It didn’t matter to her that her girlfriend was naked inside, not like she hadn’t seen it all before.

What greeted her inside was a rather amusing sight. The strong, brave Yang Xiao Long cowering in fear and all because of, well, Weiss if could hardly believe her eyes.

“A spider?” Weiss almost laughed, “That’s why you screamed?”

Yang was perched on top of the counter on her knees. Apart from a pair of yellow panties, she was completely naked. Under normal circumstances, Weiss may have allowed herself time to enjoy the view, but this wasn’t the time. Her girlfriend looked absolutely petrified.

“Weiss, please kill it.”

Weiss looked over at the offending creature. The spider in question wasn’t even all that big and was innocently sat on the side of the shower stall door. Weiss had most definitely seen bigger at home in Atlas. She had grown fairly accustomed to them growing up.

“Yang there is no reason to fear that little thing.” Weiss tentatively approached the spider, “It means you no harm.”

Weiss heard Yang suck in a breath from behind her. Honestly, she was having a hard time getting over the shock of this. Yang was the last person she would expect to be afraid of spiders. Ruby maybe, even Blake would have been less of a surprise, but Yang, she would never have guessed.

“You don’t understand Weiss. Please just kill it.”

Quite honestly, Weiss would have found this whole thing amusing if it wasn’t for the pleading tone of her girlfriends of voice. She had never heard Yang sound this scared before.

“I will do nothing of the sort, the poor thing is not doing any harm to anyone,” Weiss disappeared from the bathroom for a moment before returning with a glass and a piece of paper. “I’ll get rid of it don’t worry.”

Moments later the spider was safely trapped inside the glass and Weiss placed it down on the counter. This caused Yang to quickly jump down with a small squeal. “Don’t worry, it’s not going anywhere now.”

Yang only nodded, but Weiss could see the girl was visually shaken.

“So, arachnophobia hm?” Weiss asked, leaning against the counter next to the now trapped spider. “I’m genuinely surprised.”

Yang was now standing on the opposite side of the room, clearly trying to put as much distance between herself and the spider as possible. Although she seemed to have calmed down considerably.

“I’m honestly surprised myself,” Yang said whilst grabbing her bra and shirt from the floor. She shook both items of clothing vigorously before putting them on. “I kinda expected you to make fun of me.”

“I’ll admit the sight of you on the countertop when I entered was amusing, but you seemed genuinely scared,” Weiss approached her girlfriend and began helping her to close the bottoms on her uniform shirt when she noticed Yang struggling with shaky hands. “I wouldn’t make fun of that.”

“Most people do,” Yang replied with a sigh, “people think it’s funny like I’m not allowed to be afraid of anything.”

Weiss felt she understood, it had been the reason for her shock. Yang was a strong, capable huntress in training. The girl oozed confidence and for the most part appeared almost completely fearless. She could see how people might find it amusing for a girl that fights terrifying monsters to cower in fear at the sight of a tiny bug. For a moment even she’d had that reaction.

Weiss looked up at her girlfriend to find her eyes locked onto the still trapped spider.

“I know I have no reason to fear it, but I still do, I don’t know why.”

This was something Weiss could most definitely understand when it came to irrational fears; she had a few of her own.

“I’ve always had this fear of them,” Yang said sadly, “since I was a kid. I don’t know where it came from.”

“Don’t worry I understand, and I’ll never be one of those people that would make fun of you for it,” Weiss smiled gently up at her, “and if I ever hear anyone else doing it I’ll trap them with a glyph so you can punch them in the face.”

Yang chuckled, “This is why you’re the best girlfriend ever, well, one of the many reasons.”

Weiss smiled and stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “Well, you should finish getting dressed before we are late for class, Blake and Ruby have already left. I’ll get rid of our little friend over here.”

“Yes please do,” Yang stuck her tongue out at the spider and Weiss chuckled, “Also just so you know spider catcher has been added to your list of girlfriend duties.”

“Didn’t realize there was a list,” Weiss smirked as she carefully retrieves the spider, taking extra care to keep a safe distance from Yang, “I would love to see what else is on there.”

Yang chuckled albeit a little half-heartedly since the sight of her girlfriend holding the spider was a little unnerving. “You don’t need to see it, you already fulfil everything on there without me even asking.”

Weiss smiled and blushed slightly. Yang could be so sweet sometimes. She felt an unbelievable urge to walk right over to the girl and kiss her senseless, but given her current cargo, she doubted that would be appreciated.

“That certainly deserves a kiss,” Weiss replied with a smile, “however, I will de-spider the room first.”

“Yes! Yang Xiao Long scored!”

Weiss laughed, shouting as she exited the room. “You scored a kiss, nothing else, we are late for class remember.”

Yang finished getting dressed in a now thankfully spiderless bathroom. She could hear her girlfriend opening the dorm room window, clearly releasing the fiend back into the wild. She was thankful to have such an understanding girlfriend; she had been ridiculed for her fears far too often. Yang made a mental note to show Weiss her full appreciation next opportunity she got.

“Spider is gone,” Weiss said, smiling from the doorway.

Yang grinned, quickly sweeping Weiss in her arms and dipping her. “My hero,” she whispered before taking her breath away with a passionate kiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled regardless, still a little breathless. “You’re so cheesy.”

Yang smirked back at her. “You love it.”

Maybe she did, just a little, or a lot. She did know however that If kisses like that were the result, Weiss was pretty sure she would definitely get used to her new position as designated spider catcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fears do not discriminate. Anyone can have a phobia. It really bothers me a lot that grown men in particular often get made fun of for there fear of spiders and such things. As irrational as these fears may seem to you, they are very real to the person that suffers from them. I think it’s important to show some sensitivity. Thanks for reading!


	8. No Missed Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire and Ice - Day Eight

The air burnt her lungs and stole her breath, pain shooting through her body like fire. She could barely believe it was over, Salem had been defeated, but there was a heavy cost.

The city around them had been almost completely decimated; so many innocent people had lost their lives in the crossfire. Yang could scarcely believe she was still breathing.

She pulled herself up, wincing at the intense pain that followed her every movement. Ruby lay only a few feet away from her, her eyes were open but dripping with fatigue.

The landscape around them was heavily scarred and barren from the battle that had taken place only a few hours before. Yang dragged herself up to rest against the hollow of a heavily burnt tree stump. The sight that met her as she looked around the former battlefield was a sorry one for sure.

Ruby was now on her feet and limping her way over to where Blake lay being tended to by an exhausted Jaune. Nora and Ren were nearby, both looked completely drained but otherwise mostly unharmed.

It was then that Yang took note of the absence of one teammate in particular. Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Yang panicked and forgetting about her injuries tried jumping to her feet. She practically screamed, falling back down with a heavy thud.

“Ruby!?” She called out to her sister, “Weiss?”

Ruby seemed to understand and her eyes began frantically searching the surrounding area. Yang could only watch helplessly. She couldn’t move, her body felt about a hundred pounds heavier. Her head was pounding but she ignored it. It didn’t matter right now, they needed to find Weiss.

Yang soon noticed that Blake had joined the search. She still looked very worse for wear, but better thanks to Jaune’s tireless efforts.

“Yang stop moving,” She hadn’t even noticed the young man in question was now at her side, “let me help you.”

With an annoyed grunt, Yang shrugged him off, “Forget about me, help them find Weiss.”

Jaune wasn’t having any of it and grabbed Yang by the shoulders, using as much of his almost completely drained aura as he could manage.

Yang felt almost instant relief, the pain was beginning to subside. He couldn’t heal her entirely, but it certainly helped.

Now able to stand, Yang, joined the search. She watched with sad eyes as Ruby stumbled slightly, clearly struggling to stay standing. They were all so tired, so completely exhausted. Yang could only imagine that much like herself that every single one of her companions were struggling to not pass out of any moment.

“Weiss!”

Yang spun around at the sound of Blake’s voice. Quickly searching the area she found her teammates standing over a limp white body lying on the ground almost completely hidden from sight by some large half burnt shrubs.

She took off into a run, although it could hardly be called that, more of a tired frantic limp. She fell to her knee beside the girl, quickly and without thought gathering her small body in her arms and holding her tightly.

Weiss was breathing and Yang could feel her gentle breath on the side of her neck. “Oh, thank heavens your safe,” She whispered, tears falling from her eyes, “I was so scared. I can’t lose you.”

Blake coughed nervously before quickly excusing herself to join Ruby. The pair unceremoniously fell to the floor next to each, sitting a good distance away.

“Weiss, please wake up. It’s over, we won.”

Weiss shuffled a little in her arms, a small cough caused Yang to smile sadly. She was okay, Yang had never felt so relieved.

“You scared the crap out of me,” Yang said, watching as Weiss very slowly opened her eyes.

Weiss gave her a tired smile before closing them again and snuggling closer to her chest.

“I guess you thought I had everything so under control you could take a nap?” Yang joked.

She smiled when she heard Weiss let out a tired chuckle, but that smiled faded when it turned into a nasty coughing fit.

“We should get Jaune to take a look at you.” Yang frantically searched for the young man but sighed when she spotted him lying on the ground, his head on Nora’s lap. He clearly didn’t have anything left to give.

“I’m okay,” Weiss wheezed, trying to give Yang a reassuring smile, “stop fretting.”

“Oh sure, you look just peachy.”

“Yang,” Weiss said. Her voice sounded so small, so vulnerable. Yang couldn’t help but reach out and gently touch her cheek. “I… do you think maybe it’s time, we, you know?”

“Time for what?” Yang asked, genuinely confused.

Weiss blushed slightly but it was even more noticeable given how pale she was. “We could have died, Yang.”

“I know,” Yang replied sadly.

“And I would have never gotten the change to tell you…things.” Weiss averted her eyes.

Suddenly Yang understood and she held Weiss even closer. The unspoken “things” between them were obvious to both of them. The pair had been dancing around them since there reunion at the bandit camp.

“I’m not sure this the time Weiss,” Yang said, looking at the devastation of my around them.

“I don’t care, I will not miss my chance again.” Suddenly Yang felt herself being pulled downward and her eyes widened as soft lips met her own.

The kiss was so gentle it took her breath away and made her heart skip a beat. Both their lips were dry and chapped but it didn’t matter. So many unspoken words were communicated as their lips moved together slowly. Words that screamed from both of them but had yet to be spoken.

Weiss pulled away with a happy sigh, keeping her eyes closed. “I love you, Yang Xiao Long.” Her words were barely above a whisper before consciousness slipped away.

“Weiss?” Yang shook her gently, but she was unmovable. She quickly checked her breathing, sighing with relief. She was only unconscious.

“I love you too Weiss,” Yang whispered back, kissing her forehead, “So much.”

They all had a lot of healing to do and it wasn’t going to be easy but Yang knew they would do it together. With Weiss by her side, she could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! My last fic for freezerburn week. Thank you for all the love I have gotten and for reading my work. I really hope u all enjoyed it! See you for the next one...Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you like my stuff. 
> 
> Much Love!


	9. Take the Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 of 2018: Day One - Alone Together
> 
> Its Freezerburn week again!! Two in one year, we are blessed. So ill upload my daily fics here. <3

There were times when life at Beacon academy was infuriating enough to make you tear your hair out. Of course, for one Yang Xiao Long that would never be considered an option but today, in particular, it was bordering on tempting.

Over a month into her newly formed relationship with Weiss, and aside from their trips into Vale together and odd entirely-too-scarce moment of privacy in their shared dorm room, they were simply not getting any alone time.

They had made out a few times but it felt so long ago that Yang could barely remember how it felt. She needed more, she wanted Weiss all to herself, even just for an hour, but it never seemed to pan out. The problem was that keeping their relationship a secret meant total privacy was a must, and unfortunately it was hard to come by.

The almost kisses were the worst, like the one Ruby had interrupted when she busted through the door and cheerfully announced that all team members were required for some sort of sparring free for all with team Juniper. Yang had never been so close to murdering her own sister. Luckily Ruby hadn’t been paying close enough attention to realise what she had just interrupted.

Then there was the one Blake interrupted when neither of them had been aware of her presence in the library as she seemed to skilfully blend into a corner with her book. It was fortunate that Weiss had noticed her quickly enough to pull back before they both got completely lost in the moment. There were many more almost incidents just like this and Yang was beginning to get the feeling that the world was conspiring against them.

Was it really so much to ask to have a little a bit of alone time with her girlfriend? She had reached the end of her tether, and a plan was half forming in her head.

Operation get some alone time with Weiss Schnee so she could kiss the crap out her. Not the worlds greatest codename, but it would do. The first part of the plan, getting rid of Ruby and Blake, the question was how?

She had been thinking on just that all afternoon and had somehow made it through classes and the line for lunch in a foggy daydream of plotting and planning. So far, no ideas came to mind.

“So, Friday night.” Ruby was talking but Yang had honestly been paying her little attention. “Movie, maybe?”

“I don’t know,” Blake replied, putting her book down on the table. “I thought a quiet night in would be better.”

“Boring! Am I right Yang?”

Yang turned her head at the sound of her name and raised an eyebrow. “Eh, yeah movies can be boring.”

“You haven’t been listening, have you?” Ruby replied with a chuckle and lightly punched her sister on the arm. “I said let’s go to a movie tonight because Blake is boring.”

“Hey!” Blake protested but chuckled lightly, of course she was fully aware that Ruby was just teasing her.

Yang glanced over to Weiss, who was listening to the conversation and filing her nails at the same time.  A thought suddenly occurred to her, if she could get Blake and Ruby to go to that movie alone, it would give her the time she wanted so badly with Weiss.

“A movie sounds great!” she said enthusiastically with a grin but then suddenly attempted to fake an annoyed frown. “Oh, wait, I do have a lot of studying I need to get done. Why don’t you guys go without me.”

That would work, and it wasn’t entirely untrue, although if things when to plan, she wasn’t anticipating much studying taking place, unless studying her girlfriend’s lips counted.

“Okay, well I guess that’s important,” Ruby said with a slightly disappointed smile. “Blake you in then?”

“Sure,” Blake sighed but smiled slightly.

“Great, Weiss?”

Yang panicked and tried to get Weiss to look at her, shaking her head and widening her eyes in an attempt to convey a silent message, unfortunately, Weiss wasn’t looked at her, but at Ruby.

“I don’t know, I mean-“ Weiss began to speak but was interrupted by a loud cough. She looked at Yang to see the girl coughing into her hand and giving her a knowing look.

When Yang then loudly coughed a word that sounded a lot like “no” it caught everyone’s attention and she shrugged her shoulders, chuckling slightly. “Excuse me.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned back to Ruby. “I don’t suppose a movie would be the worst idea.”

 _Weiss, no!_ Yang thought. How was she not picking up on this? She made another attempt at getting her attention, clearing her throat and muttering her name under her breath but Weiss didn’t seem to be catching on.

“Any particular movie in mind?” Weiss asked, continuing to ignore her.

“I don’t know, maybe pick one when we get there,” Ruby replied.

This wasn’t working at all how Yang had thought it would. If this kept up, she really would spend the evening studying alone, and that was so far from how she wanted to spend her Friday night. In a moment of panic, she lightly kicked Weiss under the table and frantically pointed at herself before winking and wiggling her eyebrows. Weiss shook her head and creased her brow.

“Yang are you okay? And why are you kicking me?” She asked and Yang sighed aloud, rubbing her forehead.  

“I’m fine.” She replied through gritted teeth. “But you know, I could use some help, with the homework… _alone_ , with you. _Tonight_.”

Weiss tilted her head. “We have all weekend to do homework Yang, it’s not like you to be so concern over such things.”

“Oh, my gods…” Yang muttered and slumped back in her chair.  She considered admitting defeat and letting it drop, but Weiss had yet to agree to the movie, there was still a chance to get her message across somehow, she just needed to think. “Well, I had a particular subject in mind, I really need to brush up on my teamwork skills, you know, team _bonding_ and all that.”

“That is admirable,” Weiss replied. “But surely that kind of exercise would be more appropriately done with Blake, since she’s your partner and all.”

“I don’t want to do it with Blake, that’s not the kind of exercise I had in mind.” Yang replied, narrowing her eyes. “I want to _do it_ with you.” Even the extra emphasis on the words seemed to be flying completely over her girlfriend’s head. “Me and you, doing _it_.”

“Well, I’m flattered you would consider me such a good study partner, but Blake is just as good if not better at doing it.”

Yang choked a little on the air before replying. “Well, I’m sure she’s very good, but..eh, we should do team bonding outside of partners too, that’s important, don’t you agree?”

“Oh, certainly!” Weiss replied with a nod. “I think Blake and Ruby should definitely take some time to do it too.”

 _Oh gods, abort! Abort!_ This was getting worse by the second and Yang cringed at the sudden mental image Weiss had inadvertently prompted. She took a deep breath and made one more attempt to convey the message. “I really think you should stay here with me tonight and help me with my teamwork skills…alone.”

“Oh, for the love of…” All eyes turned to Blake as she clutched her forehead with a loud sigh. “Weiss, Yang would like you to stay behind this evening so you two can make out without myself or Ruby seeing, even though we are fully aware you two are dating and have been for ages.”

“What? But how?” Weiss replied her eyes widening.

“You two are not half as sneaky as you think,” Blake said with a small smirk. “Besides if we hadn’t worked it out already, Yang’s little performance just now would have been a dead giveaway. That was painfully obvious.”

“Well, apparently not obvious enough!” Yang said with a playful roll of her eyes.  She honestly wasn’t bothered that her other two teammates had figured out about their relationship, it had been Weiss’ idea to keep it under wraps in the first place. “Little Miss straight A student here couldn’t pick up on a few hints.”

Weiss grunted and rolled her eyes, but continued to look between Blake and Ruby. “So, you both know? And you’re okay with it?” She said, ignoring Yang.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Ruby replied with a grin, “And yeah, I worked it out after nearly walking in on you two smooching last week.”

“You knew about that!?”

Ruby laughed and shrugged her shoulder. “You were like, practically on top of my sister.”

“I was not!” Weiss protested with a heavy blush. “I was…it, I mean.”

“Weiss, its fine.” Ruby interrupted. “I approve, so does Blake. Although I would rather not see it.”

Weiss sighed and looked to Yang to see her smirk and shrug her shoulders. “Cats out of the bag babe.”

“Seems so.” She replied.

With a small chuckle Blake got to her feet and pulled Ruby up with her. “Come on Ruby, let’s go see a movie and leave these two here to do some bonding.”

“Gross,” Ruby said. “Alright, later guys!”

As they walked across the cafeteria Blake turned one more time to speak with a smirk. “Have fun doing it.” She said with a small chuckle before leading Ruby to the door.

Weiss sighed when she heard Yang laughing lightly across from her. “It's not funny, you’re an idiot. Why didn’t you just pull me aside and say something?”

“How didn’t you take those hints; even Ruby did. Heck, even Zwei would have.” Yang replied and laughed again when Weiss reached over to smack her arm. “Well, at least we have the room to ourselves tonight, alone together at last.”

“Yes,” Weiss replied with a smile. “So, let's go?”

“Alright, come on, let's go study then.”

“Wait, you actually want to study?” Weiss asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Yang smirked before standing up and taking her hand. “I want to study the effects of ice on fire.”

Weiss rolled her eyes but chuckled a little. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot,” Yang replied before leading her out of the cafeteria and Weiss just nodded in reply. She couldn’t help but agree with that.


	10. Reckless Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 2018: Day Two: Hand Holding

She was an idiot. That damn bike, Weiss hated it. She never had before, but right now sitting by the hospital bed with only the beeping of the heart monitor for company, she had never felt so helpless and it was all that bikes fault.

She looked at Yang, hooked up to all those machines. She looked so small, so vulnerable, it wasn't something she would ever get used to seeing and she didn't want too.

“You idiot.” She muttered through gritted teeth. She hadn't allowed herself to cry, Yang was going to be fine, she had to be. “You're not going to leave me, I will never forgive you if you do.”

There was no response, but she didn't expect one. It had been three days since the crash and still no change. Yang just lay there, seemingly asleep, but she wasn't. Weiss hadn't left her side and had to practically throw Ruby out of the room when the poor girl looked as though she may pass out from lack of sleep.

“Just so you know.” She continued. She knew Yang couldn't hear her, but talking it out seemed to help. “When you wake up, you’re not getting back on that bike and same goes for Blake. She's lucky your dumbass broke her fall.”

She sighed and blinked quickly. It was hard to hold back the tears that continued to threaten. “She's fine by the way. She broke her arm but that's about it.”

A few nurses entered and Weiss fell silent, waiting for them to complete their checks and leave. The doctor had been in early that day to give them an update. There wasn't much anyone could do, it was just a matter of waiting, and hoping that You would wake up.

Once the nurses left Weiss leant forward in her chair and sighed heavy. She was exhausted and had barely slept more than an few hours over the last few days.

She thought back to the moment she had gotten the call from Ruby. At first, she hadn't thought it was that serious. Yang had fallen off her bike before, normally it was nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises but once she heard the tone of Ruby's voice, her whole body filled with dread.

She had raced to the hospital, fearing the worst and all the while her mind was running rampant. What if Yang died? She had so much to tell her, so much she had been keeping inside. She couldn't die before Weiss had worked up the nerve to tell her.

Once she got there Ruby had filled her in on what happened. Yang had been heading home from Vale with Blake riding on the back, they had swerved to avoid an animal that ran out onto the road and crashed the bike into a tree. Lucky for Blake she had landed on top of Yang, breaking her fall and causing only minor injuries, but Yang had not come off quite so lightly.

“You know that once you wake up I'm going to kill you, right?” She continued now she was alone again. “I...I couldn't take, if you…”

Without thought, she reached out to take her hand. It was so warm and soft and she felt her heart quicken thinking of all the times she had day dreamed about holding her hand under very different circumstances.

“I never told you this,” she whispered, “but you're really special to me Yang.”

The monitor continued to beep, reminding her that her words were likely falling on deaf ears, but she needed to get this out, regardless of whether it mattered or not. “I have felt that way for a while actually, but I was too afraid to tell you.”

There had been times in the past year she had practised this speech. Had considered a time that she would tell her teammate and friend how deep her feelings really ran, but right at this moment, she wasn't thinking her words through and instead of just letting them flow freely.

“You're an amazing person, Yang.” She sighed and clutched her hand tightly, being careful not to knock the tube running down her finger. “You can be hot headed and obnoxious and infuriating at times, but you're so kind and brave...”

A small tear escaped her eye and Weiss quickly reached up to wipe it away, clearing her throat. “I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't plan to feel this way about you but I do, and I don't know what to do about it.”

Yang didn't move, her breathing even but shallow. It was hard to see the strong confident huntress like this and Weiss let go of her hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead, allowing her fingers to linger longer than necessary. “Please wake up Yang,” she whispered and stood up to lean over and gently kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

It was the first time she had said those words and they hung in the air despite not being heard. Weiss wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and sat back down with a sigh. The words may have been out in the world now, but it didn't make her feel any better.

The room fell into silence until Weiss heard a throat bring cleared from the doorway. She turned her head to see Blake watching her from across the room. Quickly releasing Yang’s hand, she attempted to regain her composure.

“Weiss?” Blake stood, watching her with a sling over her arm. “Are you okay?”

“Blake, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to see how Yang is doing?” Blake replied and slowly approached the other side of the bed. “How is she?”

“The same. How long were you there?”

When Blake flashed her a sympathetic look, she cringed and quickly looked away. She had clearly heard more than she wanted her too.

“I heard most of it, sorry,” Blake replied. “I didn't mean to listen but I didn't want to interrupt. It seemed like something that was better off out than in.”

As embarrassed as she felt from Blake hearing her confession, Weiss shrugged it off and turned her attention back to Yang. “Do you think she'll wake up?” she asked her, never taking her eyes off Yang.

“Yes, and if you want my opinion, when she does, tell her.”

“Excuse me?” Weiss raised her brow and looked back at Blake.

“What you just said.” Blake walked across the room, moving to stand next to her by the bed. She placed one hand on her shoulder and offered her a kind smile. “You should tell her.”

Although she still felt embarrassed at Blake hearing her confession, she did feel the need to talk to someone about this. For far too long she had been holding these feeling inside, it was exhausting. With a small sigh, she placed her hand back onto Yang’s and rubbed the palm with her thumb, looking down at the seemly sleeping girl.

“I don’t think there is much point, Blake.” She replied. “Yang is my friend, she…she would never feel that way about me.”

“You don’t know that.” As she spoke Blake headed back to the door. “Why don’t I get us some coffee and if you want to talk it out, I’m here. You definitely look like you could use a coffee at least.”

Weiss nodded and smiled a little. “Thank you.” She muttered before sitting back down at Yang’s bedside. Her eyes felt so heavy and she allowed them to close for a moment, leaning forward to rest her arms on the side of the bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept over the past few days and as she listened to the bleeping of the heart rate monitor, she allowed herself to drift off.

Nearly an hour passed before Blake finally returned to the room, and when she did it was a pleasant sight to see that Weiss had fallen asleep, the girl clearly needed it. She was still sitting on her chair beside the bed, but her body was partially draping over the edge, her head resting on Yang’s stomach. Blake stood in the doorway and watched for a moment before she noticed that Yang’s hand, which had previously been laying limp at her side had moved and was now resting on Weiss’ head. She quickly looked up to see Yang’s eyes were open and she had a small smile on her face as she gently ran her fingers through the sleeping girl’s hair.

Blake smiled and walked a little into the room. She placed the cup she was holding down on the table and turned to leave again. She figured it was better to give them some time alone and instead go and inform the doctor that Yang was awake.

“Hey, Blakey.” Yang's voice was weaker than she had ever heard it before and Blake turned to look at her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Blake approached her bedside, and lightly touched her shoulder. She whispered to avoid waking Weiss, who fidgeted lightly against Yang’s stomach and muttered something in her sleep. “I’m glad you’re okay too, but I should go and tell the doctor you’re awake and call Ruby of course.”

“Wait.” Yang flashed her a tired smile and looked down at Weiss, running her fingers lightly through her hair. “Could you give us a few more minutes like this?”

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Blake asked but she didn’t need to wait for an answer when she saw Yang’s smile turning into a weak smirk. She shook her head and chuckled lightly before closing the door behind her and leaving the two of them alone.

Yang watched her leave before turning to look back down at Weiss. She looked so peaceful laying with her head resting against her stomach and one of her hands clutching the blanket beside her. She reached down, taking the hand in her own and bringing to her lips to lightly kiss the palm.

“I love you too,” she whispered and sighed happily before allowing her eyes to close.

Despite the pain still throbbing in her head and the obnoxious beeping of the various machines surrounding them, Yang fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Let’s Get Ready to Rooooomannnce!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 of 2018: Day Three: Hot & Cold (There is artwork for this one by Majdart on Tumblr)

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready for the event of the century! Welcome to Vale Wrestle Mania!!” The announcer called out and Weiss rolled her eyes. These kinds of events were so ridiculous and over the top; most definitely not her preferred form of entertainment.

“This is a complete waste of time.” She muttered and Blake elbowed her in the side.

“Come on, I know this isn't your thing but its Sun’s birthday and this is what he picked,” Blake whispered to her, not wanting Sun, who was sitting next to her, to hear.

Weiss huffed and shrugged her shoulders. She had been happily preparing to spend the evening catching up on some paperwork when Blake had dragged her out of the house and to this ridiculous event. Sun seemed completely oblivious to her annoyance, grinning and giving her a thumbs up from his spot sitting next to Blake.

“It's nearly time! Weiss you’re gonna love this!” He cheered.

A loud cheer drew her attention back to the ring. The referee, a small man in a black and white striped t-shirt was yelling some obnoxious rubbish through a loudspeaker and getting the crowd worked up. Weiss was entirely annoyed by the spectacle and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing through her nose.

“The main event is coming up! The Flaming Dragon vs the Emerald Shadow.” Sun said with a grin.

Despite the fact that Weiss was fully aware this was not Blakes idea of fun either, the girl seemed to be getting into the spirit of it. She smiled and patted Sun on the shoulder before turning to her and whispering. “Just humour him, it’ll be over soon and then I’ll buy us a nice quiet dinner.”

Weiss nodded and sighed, sitting up a little. “Fine but you owe me the good wine, no cheap swill.”

The commentator interrupted before Blake could reply and Weiss jumped a little in her seat when the crowd roared loudly at his word.

“It’s now time for the main event! So mean and all in green! Make some noise for the Emerald Shadoooooow!”

It was with a roll of her eyes that Weiss watched as a young wrestler dressed in an elaborate bright green costume stepped onto the ring. She immediately moved to sit in her corner and Weiss turned her head when she heard Sun let out a sound of annoyance.

“She never plays it up,” he said, shaking his head. “Like, correct me if I’m wrong, but that’s what wrestling is all about, the show. This is why she’s not very popular, even if she’s damn good.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Weiss said, raising her brow.

He just grinned and winked at her. “You’ve never watched a wrestling match before, have you?” After Weiss shook her head he continued. “Oh, you’ll see.”

“Now, make some more noise! For the wrestler so hot we had to fireproof the ring! The Flaming Dragoooooon!”

This time the crowd were even louder, and Weiss winced when loud heavy metal music started booming through the speakers behind them.

“Heck yeah!” Sun was now on his feet, pumping his fist in the air.

When Weiss followed his eye line, she saw her. The Flaming Dragon was dressed in an even more elaborate and ridiculous costume than her opponent. It was bright yellow with red flames running up the front and a long orange cape trailed behind her. As she ran towards the ring, she jumped over the ropes, dropping her cape and flinging it into the crowd before running in circles, her hands in the air.

“Are you ready for this!!” She yelled and the crowd exploded with excitement.

Weiss for her part could only stare, although it wasn’t necessarily the show that was capturing her attention. This fighter though, she was absolutely stunning. Of course, Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the complete spectacle she was making of herself as she leant over the ropes and whooped at the crowd.

“Wooop!” Sun cheered and nudged Blake causing her to fall forward slightly. She chuckled and shook her head before turning to Weiss.

The look on her friend’s face as the blonde headed wrestler flexed her biceps and smirked was absolutely priceless. Weiss was openly staring, her jaw hanging slightly open and a small blush on her cheeks. Blake smirked and leant over to whisper.

“She’s pretty, isn't she?”

This got her attention and Weiss quickly turned her head to speak.  “She's hot, I mean not!! I mean she is but…eh. She is in excellent shape!”

Blake chuckled slightly into her hand, earning her an Icey glare. “Her name is Yang by the way.  From what I understand, she’s so far completely undefeated.”

“Three championships, a ton of pre-fights and exhibition matches, not one loss.” Both girls turned to see Sun grinning at them. They had been unaware he was listening in on their conversation. “And of course she’s in good shape with a spotter like me.”

“You know her?” Weiss asked, although she was having a hard time pulling her eyes off the ring. Yang was jumping up and down in front of Emerald, who looked entirely unamused by her antics.

“Yup, old friends, and still work out together when time permits,” Sun replied. “Little secret, I had a major crush on her back when, so I totally get the appeal.” He whispered the last part and finished with a small wink.

Weiss huffed and pulled her eyes away from the ring, crossing her arms and frowning. “Whatever…” She said, before glancing at him from the corner of her eye. “Why didn’t you date her then?”

Sun smirked at her. “Wrong tree.”

“Hm?”

Weiss didn’t get a chance to question him on that before the crowd cheered when Yang moved into her position to begin the fight.  Emerald readied herself and the match began. It was a ludicrous and graceless display, two women throwing each other around like rag dolls. Weiss watched with mild interest, occasionally huffing and rolling her eyes. It was when Yang threw her opponent to the ground and stood over her, quickly flicking her hair back and wiping some droplets of swear from her collarbone that Weiss’ interest peaked.

She couldn’t not stare, it was impossible; this woman was magnificent. Her body was the very embodiment of physical fitness, lean but beautifully toned. It made Weiss feel entirely inappropriate and uncomfortable sensations that made her squirm slightly in her chair.

“Go, Yang!” Sun cheered. “Hey Weiss?”

Shaking her head and pulling her eyes away from the ring, Weiss turned to look at him.

“We’re going backstage after the match to congratulate Yang when she wins, you’re coming right?” He asked with a grin.

Before Weiss even had time to reply, Blake jumped in. “Oh, she’s going, don’t worry about that.”

Weiss panicked, her eyes widening. Staring like a witless idiot from the sidelines was one thing, but she couldn’t meet this woman. She was positively sure that she wouldn’t be able to avoid making a complete fool of herself. “What? I…Wait, I don’t- “

“Winner, The Flaming Dragooooon!!!”

Everything else was a blur as Weiss was pulled to her feet and across the stadium. They headed backstage to meet the fighter herself and Weiss silently prayed to whatever gods existed to have mercy on her.

* * *

“Sun!”

As soon as they entered the dressing room Yang charged at Sun and gave him a bear hug. She was now out of her costume and dressed in a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She pulled back and looked over to Weiss and Blake, who were standing behind him.

“It’s been too long. And you brought friends, nice!”  She walked over to Blake, holding her hand out. “I’m Yang.”

Blake took the offered hand and shook it. “Blake, this is Weiss.” She replied, pointing to her friend, who was stood quietly next to her.

Now face to face, Weiss wasn’t quite sure how to act. Her track record for talking to girls she found attractive was less than stellar; in fact, it was mortifying and embarrassing, to say the least. She took a small breath and held her hand out. “I’m Weiss,” she said and then shook her head quickly. “Oh, she said that already didn’t she.”

“Yeah, but its nice to met you,” Yang said with a smile. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“It was certainly interesting,” she replied. “I don’t normally enjoy things of this kind, but I enjoyed looking at you.” She tripped over her words a little when she realized how that might have sounded. “I mean watching you both, fight.”

“Right,” Yang nodded and smirked slightly. “Wrestling isn’t for everyone, it can get messy.”

“Sweaty,” Weiss mumbled before her eyes widened when she realised she had said that out loud. “Messy, yes!”

“Oh lord…” The small mumble from Blake caught her attention and earned her another glare. She just chuckled and smirked at her.

“It was awesome!” Sun interjected, patting Yang on the shoulder. “So, we were hoping you would come to dinner with us now? If you’re not to beat.”

Yang grinned and walked across the room to grab her jacket. “Not beat, but very very hungry, so totally up for that.”

Weiss gulped and sighed. She had been looking forward to the dinner part of there evening all night, since a nice quiet meal was far more her style, but now Yang was going to be there. Her nerves were already on edge. This was going to be a long evening. She figured as long as she wasn’t left alone with the girl, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Fantastic!” Sun cheered and headed for the door before suddenly turning back. “Oh wait, I want to get Em’s autograph first, how about you guys meet us at the restaurant? Weiss knows the one.”

“Us?” Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yeah, Blake’s coming with me, I, eh, need to talk to her about something.”

Weiss was about to counter that but didn’t get chance when Sun grabbed Blake by the arm and dragged her out of the room. “See you guys there!” He said, slamming the door behind him.

There was a small moment of awkward silence before it was broken with a small chuckle and Weiss turned to see Yang laughing into her hand. “He never was the subtle type.” She said with a smirk. “You know they're not coming back, right? My moneys on a phone call later saying something came up.”

Weiss sighed and nodded. “I hate them both…” She muttered but couldn’t help but smile slightly when Yang laughed.

“Look if you just wanna bail I understand, but if it's any consolation Sun told me you were cute and really nice once people get to know you. I'm already agreeing with the cute part, but the getting to know you part. I'm game if you are?”

“I…” Weiss stumbled over a reply. She couldn’t believe Sun had put her in this position, but it seemed Yang didn’t mind.  In addition to still mentally reeling over the fact that this beautiful woman had just called her cute, she was trying to think of a single reason to decline her offer and run for the hills.  Despite her own social ineptitude, she couldn’t think of one.

“I can’t think of a single reason to say no to that.” She replied shyly and Yang grinned, walking over to hold the door for her.

“I can beat up Sun for you later, if you like?” Yang said with a chuckle and Weiss joined her with one of her own.

“Suddenly this evening is looking up.” She replied before walking through the door.

Yang had been right, and Weiss had received a phone call later, followed by a very poor excuse for why Sun and Blake hadn’t arrived to meet them but it didn’t matter.  Despite a few fumbles and embarrassing incidents, the evening turned out to one of the best she had experienced in a long time. That didn’t mean however she wasn’t going to take Yang up on her offer to beat up Sun.


	12. The House Plant is Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 of 2018: Day Four - Free Day.

“It's dying Yang, face it...we can't even keep a plant alive.” Weiss stood by the window of there apartment with her arms crossed and looked at the plant sitting on the window ledge. It was a sorry sight to behold, its leaves withed and brown.

“I don't get it!” Yang complained, standing next to her with her hands on her hips. “I watered it, I give it plant food, I even heard you singing to it last week.”

“You saw that!”

“Yes, and it was adorable,” Yang replied with a smirk and pitched her cheek causing Weiss to huff before batted her hand away.

“Look at it, Weiss. Just look at it!!” Yang picked up the plant and turned to face her, holding it out with a frown. “We are plant killers, cold blooded floral murderers. The Bonnie and Clyde of the plant world. Flora and fauna quiver in fear when we appear.”

“Stop being so dramatic. It's not like we didn't try.” Weiss grabbed the plant out her hands and set it down on the table. “So, what do we do with it now? Bin?”

Weiss knew her girlfriend better than anyone after all these years of being together, so when Yang immediately attempted to feign outrage, her eyes widening in shock and disgust, Weiss could tell it was an act. She sighed and shook her head.

“Bin, Weiss!? That’s heartless! If I dropped dead right now who you put me in the bin?”

“If you don’t start taking this more seriously, you’ll soon find out,” Weiss replied with a smirk. “On second thoughts that would be a great inconvenience, trash day isn’t for three days.”

“Well, ill try not to drop dead then.”

The deadpan way Yang delivered the line made Weiss chuckle and she moved closer to her, standing on her tiptoes. “Much appreciated. Thank you.” She said, giving her a small kiss.

“You are quite welcome. Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you with my untimely death.” Yang grinned and wrapped her arms around her.

“Yang seriously though, how did we kill it? Maybe it’s the house, I read that plants like a lively environment.”

“Maybe we should move it into the bedroom then. It’s always lively in there.” Yang replied with a wink and Weiss batted her shoulder but chuckled slightly. “Really though, I have no idea, guess we’re just not plant people.”

Weiss sighed and glanced back over at the plant sitting on the table. As if on cue a few leaves fell and gently landed next to it. She walked over and flopped down on the sofa beside the table. “What happens if we wanted to have children one day?”

This time Yang’s shock was far from fake, she hadn’t been expecting her girlfriend to say that of all things. “Woah, we only just moved in together, slow down their tiger.” She said with a nervous chuckle.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean now, I mean hypothetically, down the line.”

Yang moved to sit down beside her, now coming around from the shock. Weiss had never once mentioned children before. They had talked about marriage a few times, but this, this was new. She had to admit, it was throwing her through a loop.

“Is that something you really think about?” She asked, shuffling closer on the sofa beside her. “Like, us having kids someday.”

“I don’t know, I guess,” Weiss replied. “I mean, I wouldn’t rule it out. I’m just saying if we can’t even keep a potted plant alive for a week…”

Suddenly Yang understood her meaning and she laughed, slapping her own knee. “Are you actually suggesting we would kill our own children?” She said through her laughter.

“It not funny Yang!” Weiss narrowed her eyes and groaned. “It’s a legitimate concern.”

“Weiss, Weiss, my little sausage. It’s a ridiculous concern.” Yang replied as she finally got her laughter under control and spoke with a gentle smile. “Ever hear a potted plant complain?”

“Is that a set up for a terrible pun? Because I’m not in the mood and don’t call me sausage!”

“I do have a pun, but no,” Yang said with a chuckle. “They don’t complain, because they can’t…but kids, they can.”

Weiss tilted her head but didn’t speak and instead waited for Yang to continue, which she did.

“What would you do if our kid was crying?” She asked and chuckled when she received a pointed look.

“I would find out why, that’s a ridiculous question, what else would I do?” Weiss replied.

“Ignore it?”

“Of course not!! I would never do that.”

It was unbelievably cute how outraged Weiss looked by the very implication and Yang had to chuckle again. She quickly pulled her over and onto her lap, wrapped her arms around her smaller frame. “You wouldn’t because unlike poor Mr. Potted Plant here, the baby would let you know if there was something wrong, and because you would make a fantastic mother, you would look after its needs.”

Weiss snuggled into her arms and sighed. “You really think that?”

“There isn’t a shadow of doubt in my mind.”

The room fell into a comfortable silence as Yang held her, occasionally kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while until Weiss sat up, wrapping her arms around her neck and smiling. “I’m probably going to regret this, but what was the pun?”

“The what now?” Yang asked, raising her brow in confusion.

“Ever hear a potted plant complain?” Weiss replied, “You said you had a pun, what was it?”

“Oh, that! Yeah!” Yang grinned and held up her finger before the grin dropped and she suddenly frowned, creasing her brow. “It was…eh, wait…its.”

There was a pause and Weiss chuckled slightly when Yang stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, clearly thinking before she cried out.

“Oh my god…Weiss, I forgot!!”

“You forgot the pun?”

“The punchline! All this talk of plants and kids and…oh my god! This never happens to me!”

It was absolutely impossible for Weiss to not to find this amusing. Yang looked positively appalled by the fact that she had forgotten a joke. She laughed and stroked her hair. “Its okay Yang, it happens to everyone.”

“Not me!” Yang replied and huffed, batting her hand away from her hair. “I’m blaming you for this, you have ruined my powers of pun.”

“Well excuse me,” Weiss said, still chuckling at her girlfriend’s dismay. “Should I leave?”

“Now now, let’s not be too hasty here.” Yang suddenly smiled and pulled her closer. “I’ll forgive you, but you gotta make it up to me, preferably upstairs.” She whispered the last part and lightly nippled on her girlfriend’s ear, causing her to gasp slightly.

“Alright,” Weiss replied and jumped off her lap. “Let’s go.”

They were about the leave the room when Yang turned to look at the plant and smirked. “Wanna bring the plant? You said they like lively places, maybe we can bring it back from the dead.”

“Idiot…” Weiss replied with a small laugh. “But should we just leave it there?”

Yang smirked at her again. “I’m done with gardening for the day. Only thing I want to plow is-“

“Do not finish that sentence!”

With a roll of her eyes and a small laugh, Weiss grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.  The potted plant never did recover, and a few days later it was in the bin. They would do better next time.


	13. A Favourite Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 of 2018: Day Five - Memories of Beacon.

“Well yeah, and I've never seen a group of people get nailed by cans of grape soda before.”  

Everyone laughed and Weiss rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly. It had been a good evening, sharing stories and food with her friends, a far cry from her life over the last few months. Yang was regaling them with one of her favourite memories and everyone seem to be having a relaxing evening for a change.

“Oh yeah, that was fun.” Ruby pushed her empty bowl aside and sighed, rubbing her stomach. “So, what would you guys say is your favourite memory from Beacon?”

There was a moment of silence, where it seemed everyone was considering the question. Weiss was doing the same before she noticed Ruby pointing at her “You go first Weiss.”

“I'm not sure,” Weiss replied. “Perhaps the tournament.”

“Nah!” Yang waved her arm and smirked. “I know your favourite memory.”

“Yang no.”

“Yang yes.”

Nora nudged her shoulder and grinned. “Come on, Weissy. Is it like totally embarrassing or something?”

Weiss sighed and glancing at Yang, who was still smirking at her from across the table. “Quite embarrassing yes, but...”

“It’s adorable, totally adorable,” Yang said, leaning forward on the table. “Let me tell it?”

“You're going to make me sound like a complete simpleton, aren't you?”

“Probably,” Yang replied with a small chuckle. “But I bet everyone in this room has been wondering how we ended up together.”

“Yes!!!” Nora jumped up, startling Ruby who spat her drink across the table. “A love story! I love a good romance. Tell us, tell us!”

“Nora please calm down,” Ren said. “If this isn't a story Weiss wishes to share, perhaps it is better left untold.”

As much as Weiss appreciated his input, she figured at some point Yang would tell that story regardless. Embarrassing as it was, maybe it was better to just get it over with. She glanced back to Yang and nodded.

“You may tell it, I suppose.” She said with a sigh.

“Yes!” So, it all started shortly after I punched Ren with a Turkey.” There was a small eruption of laughter before Yang continued. “Well, that's when my interest started, but I didn't melt through the ice until the school dance.”

“Do you have to phrase it like that?” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

“Why yes I do.” Yang smirked, winking at her. “It was the night of the dance, and we were all worried about Blak...eh.”

When Yang faltered for a moment, there was an awkward silence. They all knew the reason for it but before anyone could talk, she quickly bounced back and continued. “We had planned it together, but that night Weiss seem a little off.”

* * *

 

Yang lay back on her bunk, her scroll held up above her head as she watched a video. With three hours to go before the dance started, there wasn’t a great deal to do. Her dress was picked out and lying on the bottom of her bed, all the preparations were in place and anything left undone was currently being done by Weiss. Speaking of, it was at that moment the girl in question bust through the door and slammed it behind her. Yang startled and sat up, watching as she stormed across the room and threw herself on her bunk.

“Problems snowflake?” Yang asked, setting her scroll down beside her and turning on her side to face the other girl’s bed.

Weiss huffed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the underside of Ruby’s precariously balanced bed. “Guys Yang… guys.”

“Ahhh.” Under any other circumstances, Yang may have found that amusing, perhaps had it been Blake or Ruby saying it she would have done, but coming from Weiss it only made her heartache. She was clearly having boy trouble and to be perfectly honest Yang didn’t want to hear about it, but crush or no crush, Weiss was at the end of the day her friend and friends did talk about things like that. “Guys, hm?”

“Yes.” Weiss sat up, crossing her legs and turning to face her. “I don’t have a great deal of experience with such things, but I’m fairly certain I didn’t imagine Neptune’s interest in me.”

Neptune… Yang didn’t hate the guy, but it bothered her how much Weiss seemed to like him. She most definitely had a crush on him and it killed Yang every time she saw him flirting with her and worse still when Weiss not only allowed the attention but encouraged it.

“No, you haven’t been.” Regardless of her own feelings, Yang couldn’t lie to her friend. What she wanted to say was yes, that Weiss had been imagining the entire thing and Neptune wasn’t at all interested in her but she couldn’t do that. “He flirts with you, definitely.”

“So, I don’t get it then!” Weiss replied, throwing her arms up in frustration and huffing. “If he likes me, why would he turn me down for the dance?”

Despite knowing it was entirely the wrong reaction to have at her friend’s disappointment, Yang almost smiled. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat glad that Neptune had turned her down. Another part of her was annoyed and a little angry. How dare he turn down someone as amazing and beautiful as Weiss. Giving her friend dating advice was the last thing she wanted to do unless that advice was something along the lines of “forgot Neptune and date me instead” but she knew it was the right thing to do. She jumped down from her bunk and sit on the end of Weiss’ bed.

“Look, Weiss, maybe Neptune thinks you’re too easy.”

“Excuse me!?”

Yang’s eyes widened when she realized how that sounded. “No, I didn’t mean like that!” She said quickly and sighed when Weiss seemed to immediately calm down. “I mean that, when it comes to some guys, they like the chase. They like a girl that plays hard to get, then when they do get her to go out with them, they can go bragging to their friends about how they wooed her until she couldn’t resist their charms, bah bah bah.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. “So, are you saying that me asking him to the dance is what put him off?”

“It’s a theory,” Yang replied. “Only reason I can think of that he would be crazy enough to turn you down.”

“So, what should I do about it?”

Yang felt a momentary flash of disappointment that Weiss seemed to have ignored her compliment, but she shrugged it off with a sigh. “Hmm, go with someone else. That way he will see you there having fun with some other guy and realize he’s an idiot.”

“Interesting idea if not a little juvenile,” Weiss replied before sighing and nodding her head. “Very well, then will you accompany me to dance?”

“Me?” Not in a million years had Yang been expecting this outcome. She had figured that Weiss would likely pick out some random guy, or perhaps even accept Janue’s offer to take her, but now she was asking her? Under any other circumstances, this would have been a dream come too. “Why me?”

“Well, I already know you’re not going with anyone, and honestly if I’m taking someone purely for the means of some ridiculous attempt at making him jealous, I would rather it be somebody who is aware of it,” Weiss stated. “I wouldn’t want to give anyone that had an actual interest in me any kind of false hope.”

It was sad that Weiss had no idea she was inadvertently doing just that, although Yang was at least fully aware of the reason. She considered turning her down, but even as a ploy it was likely the only chance she was going to get to spend time with the girl under these kinds of circumstances.

“Yeah fine whatever,” Yang replied, trying as be nonchalant as was possible. “Not like I have a date anyway.”

“Excellent!” Weiss smiled and jumped to her feet, walking across the room and towards the door. “I will go and make a few last-minute preparations and see you later at the dance.”

As Yang watched her leave, she sighed and flopped down on the bed. She was going to the dance with Weiss, something she had been dreaming about doing for months. Too bad it wasn’t a real date.

* * *

The dance was in full swing and Yang stood by the door waiting for all the guests to arrive. She glanced around the room to see Blake, who had shown up on the arm of Sun, dancing and having a good time. It made her smile. If nothing else went right this evening at least her partner was finally letting her hair down and relaxing. Ruby was stood talking with Nora, Yang couldn’t help but chuckle a little, her sister looked so uncomfortable and kept fiddling with her dress and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“Don’t worry sis, you’ll be back in your hood soon enough,” Yang muttered to herself with a small laugh.

“Talking to yourself Yang?”

She knew that voice and when Yang turned around, she came face to face with her supposed date for the evening. Although she had seen her dress before Yang still couldn’t help but share in awe, she looked even more beautiful in it then she had remembered.

“Well, I would talk to my date, but I haven’t seen her all evening,” Yang replied with a small smirk and Weiss rolled her eyes. “Where you been?”

“I had a few things to take care of, but I’m free now.” As she spoke, she glared around the room until her eyes landed on Neptune. “So, how do we do this?”

Yang followed her eyes and sighed. Neptune was stood with Sun and Blake, talking and laughing, paying absolutely no attention to them. “We gonna get his attention, how about a dance?”

Weiss nodded in agreement. “Very well, escort me to the dance floor.” She replied, holding out her hand for Yang to take.

“You’re quite a bossy date.” Yang said with a chuckle as she took her hand and walked her over to where the other guests were dancing. “Don’t worry this will work, there is no way seeing you dancing with a beautiful girl like me isn’t going to bug him.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and allowed Yang to wrap her arms around her. She reached up and placed her hands on her shoulders as they started moving to the slow music. “No false modesty there. Although I must say, you do look very nice this evening.”

“Hey, I know what I look like,” Yang replied with a wink. “So, is he looking?”

“I don’t know.” Weiss moved in slightly closer, standing on her tiptoes to throw her arms around her neck. “I don’t want to make it too obvious, just keep looking at me.”

With a small nod, Yang did just that. She looked down at her and moved in time to the slow music.  Despite all her efforts, she couldn’t keep her heart from pounding in her chest as she held the smaller girl close to her.

The dance continued and they fell into a steady rhythm. Every now and then Yang would glance over at Neptune to see if he was paying them any attention, he still wasn’t, and when she looked back down to Weiss she noticed that girl had closed her eyes, a serene look on her face.

“Eh, Weiss?” She tried to get her attention but it seemed she had drifted off into her own thoughts. “I don’t think this is working, he’s not looking.”

“What?”

When Weiss opened her eyes, Yang couldn’t help but noticed a small blush spreading across her cheeks. She quickly shook her hand as if trying to centre her train of thoughts. “Right, yes…Perhaps he just thinks we are dancing as friends, like you did with Blake.”

“Yeah, that’s possible,” Yang replied. “So, how can we make it clear that you’re my date?”

“Well, you could kiss me, maybe?”

For the second time that day Weiss had managed to surprise her and Yang allowed the shock to register on her face for a moment before fully taking in the words. After a minute to think she suddenly realised something. The way Weiss had been behaving since they started dancing. Not once had she looked at Neptune, her focus staying entirely on her. She seemed completely unconcerned about whether or not they were being watched and as Yang pulled her closer, she finally realised, that pounding she felt in her heart, wasn’t entirely her own. Weiss was blushing, and her heart was pounding just as fast.

“You didn’t ask him, did you?” Yang asked, her eyes wide. “You just wanted to go with me.”

Weiss suddenly stepped back, the heat on her face intensified and turned almost entirely red. “No! I mean, don’t be ridiculous! Whatever made you think such a silly thing?”

“Well, you did just ask me to kiss you.” Yang replied and stepped closer. “And you don’t seem to bothered if he’s watching or not.”

Weiss blushed even harder and tripped awkwardly over her words. “Well, I mean, yes, to make him jealous, that…that is the plan after all.”

“Well, alright then.” Yang replied and smirked slightly.

Without a single moment of hesitation, she rushed forward, sweeping Weiss up into her arms and capturing her lips. She smiled when she felt her sigh into them, tensing up momentarily before relaxing in her arms and kissing her back. She moved her lips slowly against her, making sure to convey the sincerity of the kiss. This wasn’t a fake kiss, it had nothing to do with jealousy or any attempts at trickery, she wanted Weiss to know, this was real.

She finally pulled back just enough to look at her and smirked when she saw the expression on her face. Weiss had yet to open her eyes, her face completely red and her breathing shallow. Very slowly she opened her eyes and tried to speak only to open and close her mouth a few times before giving up and remaining silent.

Yang smirked at her and chuckled. “You are so busted.” She said, still refusing to release her grip. “Sneaky little Schnee.”

“Yang…I, I didn’t mean.” Weiss pulled back a little to look at her, her face still flushed with both embarrassment and the intensity of the kiss they had just shared. “Are you mad at me?”

“Nope!” Yang said with a grin. “I wish you had just asked me though. You didn’t need to trick me. I always would have said yes Weiss.”

Weiss smiled and moved back into her arms. They both begin moving to the music again, continuing the dance. “Well I wish you had told me that before I made a fool of myself like this.” She said with a sigh.

Yang chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around her. She could never have believed the night would turn out like this but she had never been so happy to be tricky in her entire life.

“Next time, maybe just ask.”

* * *

“Oh my God Weiss you did not!?” Nora yelled and laughed, lightly punching her on the shoulder. “You tricked her into dating you, that’s kinda brilliant.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. She had been blushing the entire time Yang had been telling the story. “I still have no idea what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to experience what it would be like to go to the dance with Yang, I never thought she would work it out.”

“Hey, I’m smarter than I look.” Yang replied with a wink. “I still think it was the cutest thing ever.”

“I suppose it did work out for the best in the end.” Weiss smiled slightly and shuffled closer to her. Their eyes met and Yang smiled back at her.

“You know it, Snowflake. I got my girl.” Yang replied and lightly touched her cheek.

Despite the embarrassment she had felt about that evening, Weiss had to admit, it was her favourite memory of Beacon. The one that would lead her to many more treasured memories with Yang.


	14. Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn week 2 of 2018: Day Six: Atlas

“All communication in and out of Atlas is currently on lockdown. The borders are closed until further notice.”

Weiss quickly closed her scroll and sighed. Communication lockdown... wonderful. Bad enough that her father had dragged her back here after the incident at Beacon Academy, but now she didn't even have the means to communicate outside of the kingdom.

She sighed and lay back her bed, staring up at the ceiling. After an uncomfortable conversation with her father, where he had practically insisted that she perform at an upcoming event, she was in a somewhat sombre mood. Under normal circumstances she would have found an adequate way in which to distract herself, but unfortunately the people that offered her said distraction were far out of reach.

Yang... She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. Why did her mind insist on falling to one particular teammate? She had thought about Ruby and even missed her, in a funny kind of way. There was also Blake, who she did miss for their evening chats and occasional coffee dates, but no matter how hard she tried, it always came back to Yang in the end.

She wondered if she would ever see the girl again; it seemed highly doubtful. As time passed by and her thoughts lingered on her more and more, she was discovering that it was far more than simple friendship she was missing.

Unable to keep her thoughts from wandering Weiss jumped off her bed and wandered over to her desk. She quickly pulled a notebook out of the drawer and set it down before taking a seat. Not that she would tell anyone, but she had been keeping a journal for years, and now felt like the right time to add to it. She opened the book and started to read over her last entry with a frown. It was from three days ago, after finding her mother drinking in the music room.

_Mother was drinking again. I believe her and father may have had a disagreement early in the day. I tried to talk to her, but it’s practically impossible when she gets like that. In the end I had to excuse myself and came back to my room to be alone._

Weiss sighed and turned the page. She remembered the conversation with her mother and didn’t want to dwell on the thought any more than she had too. It hadn’t been anything overly dramatic but it was still deeply unpleasant to see her mother acting in such a way. She opened a blank page and picked up her pen, starting to write.

_Today was challenging to say the least. Although I think father’s idea to bring light to the incidents that took place at Beacon is quite pleasing, I really have no particular desire to perform at present. I suppose it is for a good cause, however._

Even as she wrote the words, Weiss realized that even on the pages of her own private journal she was censoring herself. This wasn’t what she wanted to say. She wanted to scream out loud, to tell her father that she was not a tool to be used for his own gains and reputation. If she didn’t feel like singing, she shouldn’t have too.

She sat back on the chair, dropping her pen and sighing. In a moment not distracted by writing, her thoughts began to wander back to her team, but mostly Yang. She wondered what she would do in this situation. How would Yang Xiao Long handle her father? Had she been in a better mood the thought may have made her chuckle, but at present, it only made her sad to think of it.

She missed Yang so much, her whole team really, it had been so much easier to just be herself around them. This place felt so cold to her now and more than anything she missed the warmth of her friends. As her mind wandered she remembered all the time she had spent with them and how it made her feel.  Of course, her mind focused more on certain feelings. Little jumps of the heart, tiny goose bumps on her arms at the lightest of innocent touches, the warmth not only from her body when she stood close by, but from her very presence, even from a distance. _Yang_.

Running her fingers through her hair, Weiss sighed and leaned forward on her desk.  She was so used to keeping everything inside but as she remembered her time at Beacon, her time spent with her team, it suddenly occurred to her that when she was with Yang, it was so much easier to allow herself to speak freely.  

Picking up her pen once again and turning the page to another blank one, she started writing, this time not just to herself.  

_Yang, I know you will never get this letter since its highly likely I will never mail it but I feel the need to write it, if only for myself. With you, I could always speak freely and you would never judge me, tease me perhaps, but you were always there for me when I needed it._

_I’m in Atlas now, but I’m sure you know this. I hate it here Yang, Father is being quite insufferable, no, not insufferable, he’s being, if I remember your words correctly, a “total lemon sucking windbag”, I maybe paraphrasing a little there._

Weiss stopped for a moment, rubbing her forehead and sighing. She felt a little silly writing a letter she never had any intention of mailing, but it was helping to ease her tension.

_I wish I could leave, It's awful here. I miss you._

Quickly stopping to realize what she had just written, Weiss almost moved to scribble the words away, but instead shrugged her shoulders and continued to write. No one but her was ever going to see this letter, she may as well just let the words flow freely.

_I miss you all, but I mostly miss you. I wish I could talk to you Yang, you always had a way of making even the worst situation infinitely better just by being there. I miss that. I really hope you are doing well, after…_

A sadness suddenly made her heartache and she stopped writing for a moment before shaking the thoughts away. She was sure Yang was fine, she was strong. If anyone could get through something like this, it was her. Weiss quickly scribbled away the word “after” and continued writing.

_I’m sure you are doing fine, but I wish I knew. There is no way for me to get in contact with any of you. I'll admit something to you Yang, I’m lonely here. I miss you all so much, even Ruby, but don’t tell her I said that._

Weiss rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly to herself. It wasn’t as if Yang was going to read this anyway, so didn’t matter If she was forthcoming with her feeling regarding Ruby, or anything else for that matter.

_I remember when I first met you all, I must admit, I wasn’t best pleased with being placed on a team with you, any of you. I was fairly indifferent about Blake, she seemed quiet and fairly unintrusive but you and that sister of yours, you agitated me to no end._

_At some point though, and I have never been able to narrow it down to an exact moment, my perception changed. I started to think about you differently, and not just the team, but you specifically. That fact has become more and more apparent to me in your absence._

For a moment Weiss worried that her writing wasn’t fully conveying the intensity of her feelings but it didn’t matter, she was saying what needed to be said and honestly it just felt good to get the words out into the world somehow.

_I think about you every day. It starts with me thinking about Beacon and the team but it always ends with me focusing on you. That’s probably the worst part of being trapped here in Atlas. It isn’t my overbearing father, or my absent mother, or my obnoxious little brother, none of those things would bother me half as much if you were with me._

_Today I was thinking about what you would say to my father if you were here, and it made me smile. Then I imagined you were here with me. I was alone, in my room, and I closed my eyes and pictured you with me. For a moment I could almost smell your shampoo and I know that sounds strange but its true. It gave me comfort, for a while at least._

Not in a million years would Weiss ever tell any of this to Yang. She could only imagine how she would react. The honesty in the words that were flowing so freely almost shocked her into stopping, but she didn’t.

_Then I would imagine you holding me, and you were so soft and warm. You would stroke my hair and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I would believe you, because I know you would never lie to me and with you by my side, everything would be okay._

Weiss took a deep breath, suddenly reaching up and wiping away a small tear that had escaped her eye without notice. She shuffled uncomfortably on her chair and grabbed her pen tightly, determined to finish what she had started.

_I know how silly I sound Yang, I’m sure you would think so too, but I can’t breathe here anymore. Every move I make, every decision, it's not my own. I need you Yang. When I’m with you I feel like a person, I feel like Weiss. You make me feel that there is nothing I can’t do or be if I want too. I feel free with you, like I can be myself and that person is someone valid._

_When I imagine you here with me, it makes me feel happy and when I realize its just my imagination, I’m devastated. I would give anything for it to be real._

Despite all her best efforts to prevent it, Weiss was now quietly sobbing. She dropped the pen on the table, burying her head in her hand and allowing herself to cry. There was no one to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay and the knowledge that there was somebody who most certainly would out of reach caused her heart to ache with genuine pain.

Instead of writing the words that were screaming so loudly in her heart, Weiss said them out loud in a gentle whisper between her sobs.

“I love you, Yang.” Once the words were out, she allowed her head to fall onto the arms, tears falling onto the words she had written from her heart. Leaving a trail of stained ink in their wake.

Perhaps one day they would meet again, and perhaps she would have the courage to say those words out loud. Maybe when she did, they would not be lost in the echo of an empty room _._


	15. Strength in Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn Week 2 of 2018: Day 7 - Strength

“What do mermaids wear?

Weiss looked up from her homework and over to where Yang was sat across the table, grinning at her. “Excuse me?” she asked, momentarily dropping her pen.

They had been in the library for a few hours now and Weiss was trying to get her math homework done for the week, but her girlfriend had insisted on keeping her company which had led to a lot of distractions.

“What do mermaids wear?” Yang asked again.

“Well, I would surmise that due to the fact that they do not exist they don’t wear anything at all.” Weiss stated, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, naked mermaids, nice.” With a small wink that inadvertently caused Weiss to blush slightly, Yang smirked and lent over the table. “They wear an algae-bra.” She continued with a small chuckle.

“Yang please,” Weiss scoffed and reached down to retrieve her pen. “I’m trying to get this done.”

Yang leant back in her chair and chuckled. “Well, why don’t you let me help you? You’ll be done quicker, and then we can go back to our room and do a different kind of math. Add bed, subtract clothes, divide-.”

“Okay okay! I get the point, don’t be vulgar.” Weiss quickly interrupted and glared around, making sure there wasn’t anyone listening in. Luckily it seemed they were the only two people in the library that afternoon. “If you quiet down maybe I can concentrate.”

“You didn’t add distracting girlfriend into the equation when you said I could join you, hm?”

“Well, I was mistaken in my assumption that you would behave yourself.” Weiss replied and grinned slightly when Yang chuckled at her.

“Quite the miscalculation.” She replied. “No wonder you’re struggling.”

A small chuckle escaped in the midst of a loud sigh and Weiss simply shook her head and looked down at her book. She could see Yang smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

“Why don’t you let me help you?” Yang continued. “What are you working on?”

Weiss sighed and pushed her book slightly towards her, allowing Yang to properly see it. “Triangles.” She said, pointing to the diagrams on the page.

Yang quietly studied the book for a moment before smirking and glancing up at her. “See, I thought you would be good with those, since their ice-sosceles.”

It was with a loud huff that Weiss grabbed her book and pulled it back in front of her. She did smile a little, but honestly, she was just eager to get this work done, and Yang wasn’t helping with her jokes. As much as she enjoyed her girlfriend’s company perhaps it was a bad idea to allow her to stay when she was trying to work.

“If you're not going to help, you should leave.” Something close to hurt flashed in Yang’s eyes and Weiss winched. She hadn’t meant for that to come out quite so harshly. “I'm sorry, I just meant maybe go and wait for me in our room, I'll join you when I'm done.”

Yang reached over and placed her hand on her arm, gently caressing it with her fingers. “I don't want to though. I'll miss you, let me stay and help. I'll stop goofing, okay?”

There wasn't any possible way she could say no to that, and even as she tried the nail in the coffin was Yang leaning over the table and lightly kissing her on the lips. She sighed and touched her cheek gently with the tips of her fingers.

When Yang pulled back, she was smiling. She watched as Weiss opened her eyes, giving her a small wink and grinning.

“Can't say no to me, can you?” She said and laughed when Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.

“You are quite persuasive, I'll give you that.” She replied. “Now sit quietly and behave.”

“You're smart, so I'm guessing you realise the improbability in those odds?” Yang said with a smirk but hold up her hands when Weiss glared at her. “Okay, okay! Shutting up.”

A few moments of quiet followed and Weiss continued to work on her equations, until one in particular had her stumped. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, picking up her bottle of water and taking a small sip. It was only when she placed the bottle down that she noticed Yang had moved and was now sitting directly beside her at the table. Her arm was resting beside the textbook and her other on the back of Weiss’ chair.

“You just missed a step.” Yang said and pointing at the sheet of paper she had been using for working the numbers out. “You nearly got it.”

Suddenly Weiss found the pen she was holding removed from her fingers and Yang started scribbling on the sheet. As she worked Weiss watched her until the calculation slowly started to make sense to her with every number Yang wrote.

“How did I miss that?” She whispered when Yang handed her back the pen.

“Pretty easy step to miss, like I said, you nearly had it.” Yang replied and give her a small peck on the cheek.

Weiss stared at her for moment, looking into those beautiful lavender eyes that seemed to glow in a certain way when they were looking at her. She sighed and smiled, putting her pen back on the desk.

“You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would probably hate you.” She said and chuckled at the expression of confusion on her girlfriend’s face. “You are sickeningly perfect at times.”

Yang grinned. “Oh, am I now? And why is that?”

“You really need me to say it?” Weiss asked and offered her a small, but slightly shy smile.

“Oh, please do.”

With a good-natured roll of the eyes, Weiss continued. “You're just good at everything.”

“I am?” Yang asked, raising your eyebrow.

“Yes. You're amazing in a fight. From what I've seen from how you are with Ruby, you're an excellent sister. You seem to just know when people need something, and you’re great at getting it.” As Weiss spoke she felt her face heat up a little with each word. She hadn't planned on saying any of this.

“You're incredibly beautiful.” Weiss rolled her eyes again when Yang grinned at that but she ignored her and carried on. “You're a really great girlfriend and you're smart, maybe even smarter than me.”

Weiss stopped and looked away. She felt slightly embarrassed from saying all that, particularly when all Yang had done was work out what was probably a fairly simple equation.

She looked up to find Yang grinning at her before reaching over and pulling her into a smouldering kiss. It took her by surprise for a moment, until she closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Finally Yang pulled back and gently stroked her cheek. “Keep saying things like that, I'll do all your homework for you.”  She whispered and rested their foreheads together.

Weiss chuckled and shook her head before pulling back. “Not necessary but before I flew off into an embarrassing tangent, I think what I was really trying to say is that I appreciate you.”

“Awww.” Yang cooed and sat down back a little. “But I'm far from perfect. The only reason I'm able to be half the person I am is because I have you guys.”

Weiss was about to reply when Yang suddenly smirked and placed her hand on her own chest. “You are the wind beneath my wings.” She said dramatically. “The shelter in the storm. The delicious sauce on my porterhouse steak!”

“Are you quite finished?” Weiss said with a small chuckle.

“No no, I'm not done.” Yang continued, placing her arm across her forehead. “Without you I would be but a speck of dust in a barren desert. With you by my side birds suddenly appear whenever we are near.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously perfect, I know, I know.” Yang said and laughed when Weiss huffed through her nose. “In all seriousness though, it's true, you guys give me a strength I didn't even know I had.”

“Well good.” Weiss replied, her eyes softening as she closed her textbook and shoved it inside her bag. “Don't let it go to your head.” She stood up, offering her hand to Yang, who took it without hesitation.

“To late, I may not be able to get through the door. I may have to live in the library now.”

Weiss batted her shoulder and led her towards the door. “Come on, let's go back to our room. I think you should be rewarded for helping me finish my homework.”

“Score!” Yang cheered with a grin. “Time to show off another one of my many talents.” She finished by turning and offering her girlfriend a cheeky wink.

Weiss blushed and huffed at her before pulling her through the door of the library. She was starting to regret saying anything, but she couldn't deny it was true, although she wasn't about to admit that to Yang. A few hours later though she did, entirely by accident.


	16. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freezerburn Week 2 of 2018: Day 8: Fairytales

Some night’s sleep just did not come easy and for Weiss tonight was one of them. She had been laying on her back, staring up at the underside of Ruby’s bunk and listening to the gentle rumbling of the train for what felt like hours. It had been quite a day, with a lot of new information to process but it was the news that they had to return to her homeland that was keeping sleep from taking her.

“Can’t sleep hm?” She looked up to Yang staring at her from across the room. She hadn’t been aware her teammate was even still awake.

“I can’t seem to drop off.” She muttered in reply.

Yang only nodded and jumped down on to the floor to walk over to her. Weiss sat up slightly when she unexpectedly sat on the edge of her bed and nudged her shoulder, clearly indicating that she should move over and make room.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked but shuffled over regardless, allowing Yang to squeeze in beside her on the bed.

“Let me tell you a story.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed. “I’m not a child Yang, I don’t need a bedtime story.”

“Just humour me. Maybe it’ll help.”

There was something comforting about Yang’s presence on the bed next to her and she had to admit, if only to herself, it made her heart pound faster and her body fill with a comforting warmth. However, Yang’s request was ridiculous; bedtime stories were for children. She was about to decline but the hopeful look in her friend’s eyes caused her to sigh and say. “Fine. I suppose it can’t hurt.”

“Great, now come here.” Yang shuffled closer and patted her own shoulder.

“What?” Weiss replied, raising her brow. She tried to shuffle herself a little further away but it was a small bed and Yang was taking up most of it.

“You can’t have a bedtime story without cuddles, it’s against the law.” She replied with a small smirk.

“I’m not cuddling with you Yang.” Despite the words, she made no further effort to move away.

“I’m not asking you to spoon me, just put your head right here.” Yang gave her shoulder another quick tap and smiled softly. “Come on, it’s not going to kill you.”

As reluctant as she was, Weiss sighed and allowed her head to tilt slightly to the side. Yang chuckled lightly before wrapping her one arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a tense side hug.

“Fine.” She muttered and tried to relax as she felt the other girl’s warmth making her skin tingle and her heart skip a beat.

“Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful princess with long white hair and startling blue eyes.” Yang began, never moving her arm and lightly caressing her shoulder with the pad of her thumb. “She was so beautiful that she made grown men and some women fall to their knees and weep.”

“Are you telling me a bedtime story or flirting with me?” Weiss asked with a small smirk.

“Little of both,” Yang replied, winking at her and chuckling when she received a roll of the eyes in reply.

“She lived in a great big castle, but her father was a total butthead, and he locked her way because he couldn’t accept the way she chose to live her life and how awesome she was.”

“Yang…”

“Let me finish,” Yang said quickly. “Don’t worry it’s got a happy ending.”

With a small sigh, Weiss allowed her to continue. She inadvertently and without cognitive thought snuggled closer into Yang’s side. The warmth radiating from her body had a very calming effect on her and she closed her eyes for a moment to listen as Yang continued her story.

“She escaped and met up with a brave and incredibly sexy knight she had befriended.”

Weiss opened her eyes to look up at her, creasing her brow. “Sexy hm?”

“Of course, the knights in these stories are always sexy.” Yang replied with a chuckle. “Princesses can never resist a sexy knight or a sexy _night,_ eh? Eh? No?”

“Ha…Ha.” Weiss rolled her eyes but found herself smiling a little. “Why ever did you become a huntress and not a stand-up comedian?” she said sarcastically.

Yang laughed and slapped her own leg, immediately biting her lip when she remembered that they had to stay quiet for fear of waking the others.  After taking a moment to calm herself down she watched as Weiss settle back against her shoulder. “Alright moving on.” She said. “She got away and found her knight but there was one thing that the princess hadn’t realised before.”

“Oh? And what was that? Was it that the knight was an insufferable meathead? Because she already figured that out, I’m sure.”

There was a small chuckle and it made Weiss smile but she didn’t open her eyes, just felt Yang’s body shake a little next to her.

“Nah, it wasn’t that.” Yang replied once her laughter had petered out. “What she had failed to figure out was that she felt far more than friendship for her.”

This caused Weiss to open her eyes again and she looked up at her. “She, did?”

“Oh yes, but she hadn’t worked that out yet.” Although already whispering, Yang spoke slightly lower and all the humour dropped from her voice. It turned gentle and calming.  She toyed with the material of Weiss’ nightgown with her fingers. Fidgeting almost as if she was nervous.

“And how did she work it out?” Weiss sat up, moving her head from her shoulder so she could look her in the eyes. Suddenly she was filled with intense nervousness and a tension seemed to fill the room.

“Well, when they were reunited, she flung herself at her and held her so tightly, never wanting to let her go. The knight thought it was the cutest thing in the history of ever.” Yang moved in closer, their faces so close that she could feel her warm breath against her lips. “She wanted to kiss her too and the knight, she could tell.”

“She could?” Weiss whispered back.

“Yeah, she could.”

A small moment of tense silence followed before Weiss shook her head and moved back slightly. She sat back against the headboard, crossing her arms with a small huff.

“So, why didn’t the knight say anything.” She asked and Yang shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“Because she was being an idiot, she was waiting for the princess to make the first move. But as time went on, she realised, that maybe the princess was afraid.”

Weiss felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was almost afraid to ask the next question but she still did anyway. She wanted, no, needed to know where Yang was going with this.

“Afraid of what?” She asked and followed the words with a small cough when her voice suddenly turned horse.

“That was something the knight didn’t know. Perhaps rejection, maybe she thought the knight didn’t feel the same way.”

“Did she?” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she had to ask.

“Well, now we are getting to the crux of the story,” Yang replied with a gentle smile. “You see the knight wanted the princess to admit her feelings before she was willing to with her own.”

“But why!?” Weiss suddenly cried out and sat up, despite all attempts to stop herself.  “In fairy tales it’s always the knight that confesses their feelings first, you’re breaking tradition here.”

“It’s because the knight thought it was important that the princess own her feelings first” Yang replied calmly, although her smile remained.

“But what if the knight rejected her?”

The question hung in the air for a moment before Yang leant forward and whispered. “It wouldn’t matter, because the princess was strong and could deal with anything but that’s not how the story goes anyway. Remember, I said it had a happy ending.”

“So, how did it go?” Weiss asked.

Yang took a deep steady breath before replying and Weiss could have sworn she saw a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

“The knight wanted the princess to confess to her, but she also wanted to tell her how badly she had missed her. How despite everything she had been through when they were apart, she had never stopped thinking of her. She wanted to tell her that she was amazing and brave and that she wanted to kiss her so badly, it almost hurt to think of it.”

There were no words to reply to that, not any that Weiss could keep in her head for longer than a few seconds with Yang leaning so close to her. She felt a small droplet of sweat running down her forehead and quickly reached up to wipe it away. If her heart had been pounding before, it was in overdrive now.

“But she didn’t?” She asked, her voice shaking and serving to betray her nervous.

“No, because she was waiting for the princess.”

Their eyes met and Weiss took a deep breath. There were so many things she had been afraid to say before but at this moment, it felt like now or never. She wanted so badly to find that courage to speak her heart and with a slow shallow intake of breath, she did just that.

“Maybe the princess was afraid.” She said, never taking her eyes off Yang. “Maybe she wanted to tell the knight that she had missed her too, that she had thought about her every night she had been locked away in the castle. That she had all these feelings and didn’t know what to do with them but all that mattered was staying at the knight’s side and she was never leaving again.”

Yang smiled for a moment before reaching up and lightly touching her cheek with the tip of her fingers. She let them linger there, lightly running them over her bottom lip and sighing.

“But she didn’t tell her?” She whispered with a small chuckle.

“Well neither did the knight.” Weiss replied, tilting her head and smiling. She felt better for at least getting those words out into the open, however unconventional the delivery may have been.

“Alright, let’s end the story. At some point the princess did confess her feelings, after having some time to work through them and the knight did the same.”

“And they lived happily ever after, right?”

Yang grinned and flopped back down on the bed beside her. She once again threw her arm around her shoulder, but this time there was no awkwardness to the embrace, Weiss immediately melted into her touch, snuggling against her side.

“They got by.” She whispered into the top of her head. “Life wasn’t always easy, but they were together and that’s what mattered.”

“Yang…” Weiss sighed and looked up at her.

“Weiss, this story is just beginning, and I’ve always had the patience for a good slow burn.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Weiss replied with a small chuckle.

“Yes, it is, but I’ll be patient for the ending to this one. It’ll be more than worth it.”

When their eyes met again, they both knew this story may have just been beginning, but it was clear how they both felt. Yang had said she would be patient, but that patience wasn’t tested long when Weiss suddenly sat up and kissed her gently on the lips. They both sighed into the kiss and although it was brief, a million words were communicated between them.

Weiss pulled back, her face red and her breathing shallow. She lightly caressed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “The princess wants her knight.” Before moving back in for another of the kisses she had dreamed of for so long.

 Perhaps happily ever after, wasn’t just a thing of fairy tales.


End file.
